Sans-faction, ce que je peux haïr ces mots !
by Eleb
Summary: La vie d'une née sans-faction, nommée Jade. L'histoire se déroule un peu avant le premier tome de divergente. Elle va-t-elle avoir la chance d'une vie meilleure ? De faire partit du système de faction où sera-t-elle toujours en marge de cette société ? C'est ma première fic, donc désolée si mon résumé n'est pas très bien écrit. Bonne lecture a tous les courageux !
1. Porlogue

**Divergente ne m'appartient pas mais a Veronica ROTH, seuls Les personnages de Jade, Matt et Enzo sont de ma création.111**

**Petite précision je créerais des nouveaux personnages à tous les personnes qui postes des reveiws. C'est juste histoire de vous remercier de me lire. Personnellement j'ai écris cet texte en écoutant le groupe "Guérilla Poubelle" les titres "Tapis Roulant", "La fin suffira", "Sur le trottoir". Si vous connaissez pas écouté un peu, précision c'est du punk donc pas trop fort dans les oreilles lol, en préférence avec les paroles car c'est plus cela l'important.**

Et moi je m'appelle Jade et je suis née ici, sans faction ! Ce que je peux haïr ces mots. Ils me condamnent à n'espérer rien d'autre, de la vie. J'ai presque seize ans et ma vie sera toujours celle d'un chien. Je refuse ce fait au plus profond de mon âme. Tous les jours depuis mes dix ans, jour où j'ai compris ma destinée, je me bats pour trouver un moyen de fuir ce funeste destin. Je veux pas finir comme ma mère qui s'est affamé pour nourrir ces enfants, offrant son corps à diverses personnes pour avoir nourriture et protection, et après s'être saigner aux quatre veines pendant des années; s'est éteinte pour être oublié comme tant d'autres. Je luttes mais j'ai des impératifs j'ai deux frères à protéger en tant que l'aînée. Il y a Matt mon jumeau, il est assez grand et costaud par rapport à moi mais on se ressemble trait pour trait sa masculinité en plus bien évidement. C'est étrange car on est de faux-jumeux. Et mon petit chouchou Enzo il a six ans et je fais tout mon possible pour sa survie car c'est le terme. On est tous les trois livrés à nous même. Et bien sûr Enzo est trop petit et maigre pour survivre ici. Nous les jumeaux on apprit a se battre et nous protéger depuis que maman est morte, Matt le faisait avant mais maintenant c'est grâce à lui que je sais me battre. Etant petite j'aimais bien me chamailler avec lui mais dès que j'avais mal je me défendais plus. Maintenant j'ignore la douleur qui fait trop partie de notre style de vie.

Matt est génial comme frère souvent j'oublie que c'est moi l'aînée. Vu que bien souvent il a été là pour prendre les bonnes décisions et il m'a aussi fait évoluer. Grâce à lui on est en sécurité. Il est l'un des lieutenants d'Evelyn Eaton, l'une de nos leaders. Du coup on est dans ses petits papiers et personne n'osent plus s' en prendre a nous. Il y a aussi une hiérarchie chez les sans factions, même si les leaders changent très souvent. Il n'y a que Evelyn qui est une leader incontestée, pour les autres régulièrement un meurtre en pleine nuit règle leur cas et se font vite remplacer. C'est comme cela que cela se passe les choses ici, marche ou crève ! Maman était une très bonne amie d'Evelyn, étant une ex érudit elle avait souvent été d'une aide précieuse pour Evelyn. Et en son bon souvenir Evelyn nous a accueilli.

Aujourd'hui ce qui m'inquiète c'est Enzo. Il a de la fièvre et tousse souvent, à chaque fois ça le paralyse tellement la toux est forte. Il met plusieurs minutes après à s'en remettre. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans cet état. J'ai fais en sorte qu'il est des soins, plus à manger et a boire. Mais rien ne va. J'en souffre de le voir si malade. Il dort paisiblement. Je lui fais un petit bisou sur le front puis sur le nez, c'est notre rituel, me lève et quitte la pièce qui lui sert de chambre. C'est tout sauf le cocon sain et chaud que je voudrais lui offrir. Je suis désespérée, j'ai peur pour sa vie. J'ai donc demandé à voir Evelyn, pour discuter de que l'on peut faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Je vais vers le quartier général au pas de course, je n'ai plus de temps a perdre. Je suis devant un bâtiment de béton très délabré. J'entre, me présente au grade et attends ses indications. Une fois son discours fini je trace mon chemin et m'arrête devant un encadrement de porte. Je peux y voir Evelyn qui est en train d'observer un objet en verre représentant un dauphin. Elle a l'air triste et prise dans ses pensées. A chaque fois qu'elle regarde cet objet elle a ce regard, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait-elle penser. J'hésite à l'interrompre mais vue que la vie de mon petit frère chéri est en danger je me manifeste en me raclant la gorge. Je la voie soupirer puis se redresser pour me voir. Elle sourit maintenant et me fait signe d'entrer.

«- Bonjour Jade. Assis toi. Enzo ne va pas mieux, je me trompe?

- Il me fait très peur, Evelyn... J'ai une requête à te faire.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais pouvoir emmené Enzo avec Matt, voir les Fraternelles. Ils pourront peut être le soigner. Ils ont pour devise de ne jamais refusé d'offrir leur aide...

- Je pense plus que tu penses faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ...

- Je sais très bien que tu souhaites plus que tout quitter cette chienne de vie. Tu penses vraiment que tu es la seule a vouloir mieux que ce que tu as ici ? Franchement Jade, et là c'est l'occasion parfaite. Tu auras ta famille avec toi et l'avenir devant vous. Mais tu ignores tant de choses...»

Je me tais, je suis démasquée. Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni dire. Puis elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas contre que je parte mais à la seule condition que je devienne une Audacieuse pour faire en sorte que son fils Tobias, devient un leader chez les Audacieux. Je relève la tête et continue de l'écouter. Nous parlons pendant plusieurs heures. Histoire de pofiner tous les détails . Evelyn avait tout prévu cela me réjouis, en même temps je suis prise de peur quand je découvre à quel point Evelyn est calculatrice. Elle a même été jusqu'à lâché une phrase qui me fait l'effet d'une bombe, je devrais partir qu'avec Enzo et moi qui pensais que l'on aurait pu y aller tous les trois et avoir une vie meilleure en famille. Mais non encore une fois le sort s'acharne contre nous. Je dois sacrifier l'un de mes frères, je dois abandonné mon jumeau à son triste sort de sans faction, pour soigné notre petit trésor. Je sais que Matt n'hésitera pas resté dans la misère pour le bien-être d'Enzo et aussi pour le mien.A cet instant je ferme les yeux, je relève mon menton, fais légèrement trouné ma tête de droite a gauche j'entre dans une colère folle. Je sens en moi bouillir toutes les cellules de mon corps, je grade les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes essayant de contrôlé ma fureur. Un grand talent que j'ai héritée de notre mère c'est la colère froide, pas une seule émotion ne passe sur mon visage même si je dis les pires atrocités. Cela à toujours déstabilisée la personne qui ce trouve devant pour moi quand je suis mode froide et cruelle. Et cela ma toujours été d'une grande utiliter.

Pas un tremblement dans le timbre de ma voie quand je lui fait comprendre que si elle veut mon entière coopération pour sa mission «Tobias», il me faut la certitude qu'une fois ma mission accomplie Matt aurait la possibilité de lui aussi partir chez les Fraternelles pour pourvoir faire l'année prochaine la cérémonie de choix. On peut toujours tricher sur son âge, étant sans faction de naissance aucun registre nous répertorie. Elle est surprise de mon annonce puis elle sourie, accepte mon offre. Me complimentant sur mon talent de persuasion que j'ai hérité de Jeanne, ma mère, puis enfin elle me dit de partir j'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans deux jours pour aller chez les Fraternelles et soigné Enzo.

Une fois sortir je cours pour avoir quelque chose à manger pour nous trois et je rejoins mes frères chez nous. Il faut que l'on parle et le temps joue contre nous. Je me dépêches. J'ai des larmes plein les yeux en pensant au fait que je suis obligé d'abandonner Matt, c'est mon jumeau il est tout pour moi. On est tout ce qui reste de notre famille. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça on n'a jamais été séparé, même si ce n'est que pour une année. Mais j'ai pas le choix, je le ferais même si c'est la mort dans l'âme. Je vais trahir mon jumeau pour sauver le plus faible. Je suis cruelle de lui infliger cela, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'arrive enfin à notre «chez nous», je vois trouble à cause de mes larmes. Je cherches Matt en prenant garde de ne pas réveillé Enzo. J'espère que son état ne s'est pas aggravé, mais j'en doute. J'escalade le semblant d'échelle pour me retrouvé dans la chambre. Matt est là a avec Enzo, il est pâle, les yeux vitreux mais il est souriant. Ils sont en train de mangé des conserves d'haricots rouges et lentilles, quand ils me remarquent. Immédiatement mes frères lâches leurs converses, courent pour me rejoindre et me prennent simultanément dans leurs bras. Mes larmes redouble d'intensité, je ne peux plus me contrôler. Je suis incapable de me tenir sur mes jambes et je m'écroule sur le sol en entraînant mes frères. Je pleures sans dire un mot, tout ce que je peux faire c'est de les serrer forts contre moi, savourant ses derniers instants où l'on est encore une famille. Je dois leur dire mais les mots de viennes pas. Alors comme a son habitude c'est Matt qui rompt le silence pesant, dans la pièce devenue encore plus lugubre.

«- Jade... Calme me toi. Explique nous ce qui te mets dans cet état. S'il te plais j'ai passé une journée éprouvante et j'aurais aimé te voir toi, avec ta bonne humeur qui caractérise tant...

- De moins en moins. Lui réponds en deux sanglots.

- Tu peux mieux t'exprimer ?

- Ma bonne humeur qui me caractérise l'est de moins en moins. J'en ai marre Matt...»

Puis je me reprends, il y a Enzo dans mes bras je ne peux pas non plus le blesser juste parce que je souffre. Il est trop jeune, innocent dans cette histoire. Je soupire pour évacuer ma rage en me faisant craquer le cou, les yeux fermer puis quand j'ouvre les yeux. Ca y est je suis calme, sur mon visage coulent encore quelques larmes mais je sourie et peu à peu je laisse apparaître en moi la Jade, dont Matt parlait, celle avec sa joie de vivre qui trouve toujours de bon côté des choses. Je serre plus fort mes frères et leur dis que je les aimes plus que tout. Puis je leur raconte une version édulcoré de mon entretien avec Evelyn. En gros ce que je leur dit c'est juste que moi et Enzo on va voir les Franternelles pour soigné le petit coeur et qu'on rentre après qu'il soit guérit, tout ça sous l'accord d'Evelyn bien évidement. Matt n'est pas dupe, il sait que mon discours n'est pas la vérité mais seulement ce qu'il y de plus juste pour les petites oreilles de notre petit chouchou. Il marche donc dans la combine et continue de discute avec moi et Enzo, pendant que l'on continue de manger. Une fois le repas finit, comme à chaque soir c'est notre moment de follie à tous, d'habitude on se chamille, mais vue la fragilité d'Enzo on a décidé de faire une petite scènette où l'on Enzo incarne un fort et beau Audacieux qui cours sauvé une demoiselle en détraisse que je joue et Matt le vilain Audacieux. Quel paradoxe même si dans la vie d'un sans faction les Audacieux sont les pires personnes qui nous donné de raconter, on ne peut s'empêche de les adulés mais surtout de les enviés jusqu'à la retraite où là c'est encore une ironie. Il y a envrion six ans les Audacieux nous persécutaient bien plus, je me rappelle des descentes en pleines nuits pour nous assassinés, ce qui permet soit disant d'évité des coups d'états envers les factions. Mais pour nous c'était juste une raison pour nous exterminer, pour assainir la ville des sans factions. A cette époque je pensais ne jamais voir le nouveau membre de la famille que maman portait dans son ventre et encore moins mes quinze ans. Et un jour grâce aux Altristes et Evelyn tout ces massacres se sont arrêtés comme par magie et la vie a repris sont cours. Depuis cela Evelyn est devenue une leader incontestable.

Après avoir joué la petite scènnette avec mes frères, il est l'heure que le chouchou aille se coucher. Ce qui permettrai à Matt et moi d'avoir une longue ainsi qu'éprouvante conversation. Enzo met environ une demie heure pour s'endormir entre nous deux allongé sur plusieurs futons empilés et chaudement emmitouflés sous d'épaisses couvertures. Un silence s'installe puis je me lève borde l'endormit, je vois mon jumeau faire la même chose puis j'embrasse Enzo sur le front et le nez. On s'éloigne du lit, je ferme les yeux mon cou craque de nouveau, je sens en moi les larmes venir au galop. Je me retourne pour faire face à Matt, j'ouvre les yeux et le voit attristé de mon changement. Je le prends dans mes bras, le serre fort à lui en faire mal un instant puis je lui dis a l'oreille foidement en désserant légèrement ma prise sur Matt : «Tais-toi ! Ecoute ! Enregristre !» . Il sait que cela veut dire, car ce qui j'ai lui dire me brise tellement le coeur que j'ai juste besoin de son attention et après lui aura ton mon attention. Donnant-donnant c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous.

«- Evelyn est dangereuse méfit-toi d'elle ! J'ai des choses à faire en échange de mon escapade chez les Farternelles pour sauvé Enzo, on va pas se voiler la face il va pas bien. Evelyn est déjà en train d'organiser les choses auprès de Fraternelles, en échange elle veut que tu reste ici. Elle doit aussi avoir un projet pour toi alors prends grade ! Et pour moi, elle a prévu une petite mission qui me fera entré chez les Audacieux a la cérémonie du choix dans deux semaines. Donc moi et Enzo on va partir d'ici pour essayer avoir un aperçu de la vie qu'on a toujours rêver. Plus que deux jours d'attente. Ecoute moi si je réussis ma mission j'ai obtenue d'Evelyn que l'année prochaine toi aussi tu pourras infiltré les Audacieux exactement comme moi. Et notre famille sera au complet, un an seulement d'attente. Donc notre plan est on sauve Enzo, il vient avec moi chez les Audacieux je réussis la mission dans un délais d'un an max et toi après tu nous rejoint chez les Audacieux. Toi pendant ce temps ici tu fais ce que dit Evelyne mais toujours en te méfiant d'elle car je la sens pas et rappel toi maman avait dit peu de temps avant de mourir qu'elle devenait trop égri et parfois effrayante pourtant tu connais maman.»

Pendant que je parlais je le sentais se débattre mais il a fini par m'écouter. Je n'es pas cessé de pleurer et lui aussi a fini par versé quelques larmes. Je me sens esquissée de ces révélations. J'attends de voir comment il va réagir, cela ne tarde pas.

« - Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? C'est fou ton histoire. Toi SANS FACTION D'ORIGINE à la cérémonie du choix, laisse-moi rire. Tu avale tout et n'importe quoi quand il s'agit d'Enzo ! C'est le rêve de tout les nés sans factions ce que tu racontes. Et donc c'est impossible. Tu crois que les Audacieux vont accueillir à bras ouverts ? Et puis tu vas réussir ta mission en claquant des doigts ? Et pour moi mon année en solo ça va passé comme nuit de doux rêves ? Franchement Jade c'est trop fou ! ... Mais bon a-t-on le choix ? C'est la meilleure opportunité que l'on a eu jusqu'à maintenant. Pour Enzo tu sais que je suis prêt a tout et toi aussi ! Alors on fait quoi on fonce non ?»

Il me fascine toujours, comment fait-il pour s'oublier avec une telle facilité? Il fait passé son bien-être après tout. On discute pendant le reste la soirée, histoire de se rappeler tout les meilleures moments de notre courte vie. Puis on décide de se laissé un souvenir de notre famille pour les moments difficiles, où nous seront seuls, mais aussi une motivation. C'est barbare mais la vie ici l'est. On s'est scarifiés mutuellement les premières phalanges avec les prénoms de chacun. J'ai Matt à droite pour mon fameux crochet du droit et Enzo à gauche côté coeur. Matt lui a Enzo à gauche pour l'amour et Jade à droite car on est chacun une extension de l'autre et pour lui plus particulièrement je suis son bras droit. J'aime notre relation fusionnelle typique des jumeaux. Une fois notre instant sanglant et douloureux fini on enroulent les phalanges de l'autre dans des bandages histoire de ne pas apeuré Enzo. Mon jumeau me regarde, fait un clin d'oeil et on decide d'aller se couché. Arrivé au lit on se met chacun de son côté, savorant la chaleur de couvertures puis on se fait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pour se souhaité une bonne nuit. Aussitôt je sers le jeune endormit dans mes bras et mets peu de temps a trouvé le sommeil.

Demain va être la dernière journée en famille et par chance Matt n'a rien de prévu demain on ne va pas bouger de la journée avenir.

**Bon mon prologue est fini, j'attends vos appréciations même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul. J'acceptes les critiques ça peut toujours faire avancé les choses. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai eu en l'écrivant. Bon je sais que cela est relativement cours désolée. **

**Maintenant petit questionnaire sur le prochain chap':**

**1- Voulez-vous un chap' sur la dernière journée ensemble du trio familiale où je garde cela pour les moments où Jade serra séparer de son jumeau ? Genre sous forme de flash back.**

**2- Est-ce qu'Enzo n'est pas un personnage superficiel ?****Voila pour le questionnaire. **

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes je me suis relue 15 fois mais je penses qu'il en à toujours et j'ai pas de correcteur humain pour l'instant, on peut voir que l'ordi n'est pas parfait lol. Si quelqu'un veut se proposé n'hésiter pas a me contacté en privé.**


	2. Bienvenue chez les Fraternelles

**Salut a tous, merci pour vos commentaires. Comme promis Guim0veX5 première personne à avoir posté un commentaire, à son perso nommée Gwen. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Sinon désolé pour Nanou13118 mais je compte te faire un perso chez les Audacieux si ça te dérange pas. Bonne lecture **

Je suis au point de rendez-vous donné par Evelyn deux jours plutôt. Ca y est, c'est le grand départ ! Il fait nuit noire, l'infiltration cher les Fraternelles ce fait de nuit pour évité d'éveiller les soupçons. Je suis complètement déchirée en deux mais je ne peux plus reculer, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux j'ai essayer de passé le plus de temps éveillé pour profité de mon jumeau. Quand il dormait je le dessinais au moins comme ça je le verrais tout le temps et je me suis dessiné ainsi qu'Enzo, je veux les offrir à Matt avant de partir. D'ailleurs il est venu pour nous accompagner, il a une petite mine lui aussi. Il ne cesse de me fixé, j'ai Enzo enroulé dans une écharpe dans mon dos, telle notre mère quand il était petit. Son état n'a fait que s'aggraver, il est trop faible pour marcher. On est tous les trois dans un état second. J'espère que cela se passera pour le mieux.

L'avantage d'être sans-action c'est que rares sont les objets auxquels nous tenons, j'ai seulement un sac en toile, contenant le doudou d'Enzo, un vieux sweat à notre père et un autre à notre mère, mon cahier à dessin et le peu de matériel qui va avec, et voilà. Je me résigne à rentrer pour rejoindre Evelyn, je me hais de quitter Matt. Je profite de ma gêne pour baissé la tête et prendre mon carnet à dessin à l'intérieur j'y trouve les portraits que je veux lui offrir. Je les ôtes avec précaution et lui donne, il hésite un instant à les prendre et soudain son visage s'illumine et me saute au cou. A cet instant Evelyn se trouve devant nous, elle nous sourie et nous sépare violemment.

« - On n'a plus le temps de se câliner, maintenant dépêchons-nous de monté au toit, le train ne devrait plus tarder ! Ce soir on ne peut pas arrêter le train, alors en avant la musique !»

Elle nous l'a presque crier, il nous reste plus que deux étages avant d'être sur le toit. On se mets tous à courir. Une fois sur le toit on entend déjà le train proche de nous. On cours encore plus vite et on sent le train ralentir juste pour nous laissé le temps de monter de justesse. Evelyn me jette au visage des vêtements de fraternelle qui étaient déjà entreposées dans le train. Elle m'ordonne de changé de vêtements ainsi qu'à Enzo et de ne rien avoir qui pourrait laissé croire que je suis une sans-faction. A regret je donne à Matt les sweats de nos parents. J'aide Enzo à se changé, puis je me change aussi. Après avoir fini de s'habille je fixe mon jumeau, on a besoin de se collé l'un à l'autre. On va bientôt être séparé pour la première fois sur du long terme. Et franchement je meure de peur, qu'il m'en veut pour ça, que quelque chose se casse dans notre relation, et tout simplement d'échouer dans notre plan. Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que beaucoup de facteurs de ma mission ne dépendent pas de moi. Je suis interrompue dans ma réflexion par le ralentissement du train. On sorts tous du train Enzo est toujours sur mon dos.

Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en me réceptionnant au sol. Quand je relève la tête Evelyn est déjà en train de parlé avec une Fraternelle aux cheveux long, je remarque en m'approchant qu'elle a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Matt me suit et m'aide à enlève Enzo de l'écharpe. Il tremble de fièvre, je le porte et le montre à la Fraternelle. Elle se penche sur lui, l'examine rapidement. Elle me dit que son état est très grave, chose que je me doute bien et me retiens de le dire. Evitant d'être impolie dès le premier contact avec elle. Elle se présente (Johana Reyes), je me présente aussi ainsi que mon cadet, puis elle m'explique qu'il faut que je fasse mes adieux à mon jumeau. Je la regarde choquée je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait remarquée vu la noirceur de la nuit. Je prends dans mes bras Matt je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, il pleure aussi mais plus discrètement pas un son ne sort seulement les larmes qui noient son visage. Notre étreinte se resserre à nous broyer les os. Puis on se lâche, il va voir Enzo essaye de le rassuré sur le fait qu'ils se reverront très bientôt. Ils parlent pendant quelques minutes et s'enlace un bref instant.

C'est le moment le pire de notre courte vie, pour la fratrie, même la mort de maman cela n'a pas été si douloureux, et le mensonge pour Enzo n'existait pas. Avant de rentré dans le quartier des Fraternelles je jette un dernier regard à Matt et lui crie « Matt, soit fort ! Je t'aime», il me répond en relevant la tête, fière et me sourit en m'offrant un clin d'oeil. Je le devine plus que je le vois réellement. Puis je suis Johana en portant mon cadet. On marche le long d'arbres, j'en avais jamais vu d'aussi majestueux, même dans la peine ombre ils dégagent une certaine beauté. Je me perds dans la contemplation de mon nouvel univers. J'accélère le pas, inconsciemment j'ai ralentie tant je suis fascinée par ce que je découvre. La toux d'Enzo me fais reprendre pied sur sa nécessité de se faire soignée. Je cours pour être à la hauteur de Johana qui s'est arrêté devant une maison en bois. Avant de frapper à la porte elle m'explique que Enzo et moi allons être accueilli par une fraternelle nommée Gwen. Elle a mon âge et vie seule dans cette maison, depuis la mort de son père il y a un mois. La mère de cette fille étant morte suite à sa naissance, elle était devenue très seule à la disparition de son père. Notre compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et il faut se l'avoué pour moi aussi, elle pourrai parfois me comprendre et cela me ferait aussi du bien. Johanna frappe à la porte, après un instant j'entends des pas dans la maison et la porte s'ouvre sur une fraternelle aux traits encore tiré par le sommeil, mais elle souriante, je la trouve belle avec ses cheveux bouclées qui tombe en cascade jusqu'au reins d'un châtain légèrement décoloré par le soleil tirant parfois sur le roux et de grands yeux noisettes. En d'autre termes : magnifique. Je ne peux m'empêche de la jalousé pour cette beauté que je n'ai pas. Moi je suis petite, très fine pour ne pas dire maigre, donc sans formes féminines contrairement à Gwen qui est très bien proportionné. Mes cheveux roux mais ternes mi-longs et raides, étant petite j'avais les yeux vert clairs mais maintenant ils sont constamment voilés de gris, me donnant un regard froid. Pendant ce temps Johanna fait les présentations, nous entrons chez notre hôte. La femme au visage balafré nous dit qu'elle va cherché un médecin pour Enzo, qu'elle essaye de faire au plus et part aussitôt. Je me retrouve seule avec Gwen qui sourit, son sourire devient un rire. Mais c'est pas vrai elle se moque de moi ou quoi ? Elle s'arrête tant bien que mal de rire et dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je pose mon frère au sol, elle a prévue de quoi manger et après manger on peu prendre une douche et profiter d'un bon lit. Je sourie en voyant cette fille qui se plie en quatre pour être à nos petits soins. Elle doit vraiment manqué de compagnie, ça me fait mal un peu dans le fond. Ou alors elle éprouve de la pitié pour nous les sans-factions et là au contraire je rage. Je veux en avoir le coeur net. Je pose mon cadet au sol. Ferme les yeux, fais craquer mon cou et laisse ma rage prends le dessus sur moi. Puis j'ouvre les yeux pour la foudroyée du regard.

« Tu sais on t'a pas attendu pour vivre ? On n'a pas non plus besoin de ta pitié ma grande.» Elle est choquée mais elle me sourie encore comme si elle s'attendait à ce comportement. Puis elle parle très calmement presque froidement.

« Je sais que tu n'a besoin de personne pour vivre, je voulais juste être sympathique. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange mais ici personne ne te veux de mal. Notre faction a voté à l'unanimité ton entrée de la faction avec ton frère pour le soigné mais aussi de te créer une identité au sein de notre faction pour que tu puisse faire la cérémonie un choix et entré dans la société. La faction veut te donné la chance d'avoir une vie meilleure. Alors ok, je te laisse digéré tout cela. Je veux bien aussi te donné l'espace vitale que toi et ton frère que vous avez besoin, mais tu me respectes. Point barre. Je vous conseille de mangé du pain avec de la confiture et une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.»

Après son discours qui me remit la tête sur les épaules, je m'excuse et vais dans la cuisine pour y trouvé le petit encas que Gwen nous propose. Je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire et j'avoue que c'est surtout sa façon de me répondre qui me plais. Je comprends mieux ce que doivent ressentir les gens à qui j'ai déjà parlé de façon si froide. Enzo m'a suivit, s'est assit à table, notre hôte nous prépare le chocolat pendant que je fais quelque tartines de confiture pour les trois. Une fois le chocolat près Gwen s'assoie aussi à la table et nous verse le liquide fumant dans les bols qui étaient déjà mis sur la table. On mange dans le silence puis Enzo commence à poser un tas de questions à Gwen sur sa vie. Il a toujours été curieux de nature, cela me fais plaisir de le voir parlé. Il n'a pas été soigné mais il va déjà mieux, je pense que c'est l'espoir de cette nouvelle vie qui lui remonte le moral et le rends plus fort. Et franchement ce repas est le meilleur que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant. Plus je mange et mieux je me sens comme si tout est devenu si lointain dans ma tête. J'entends quelqu'un frappé à la porte, Gwen se précipite pour ouvrir à Johana et le médecin. Le médecin entre et se présente tout en examinant Enzo. Johana et Gwen sont sortis pour nous laissé en toute intimité. Le médecin demande quelques sont les autres symptômes qu'il a en dehors d'une forte toux et fièvre. Enzo lui révèle qu'il a souvent des douleur musculaires, des maux de tête, quand il est essoufflé il a extrêmement mal dans la poitrine et enfin souvent après avoir eu une quinte de toux il crache du sang. Je rajoute qu'il a délire une fois cet après-midi. Le médecin nous dit qu'il a remarqué un bleuissement des lèvres et du lit des ongles à cause du manque d'oxygène dans le sang. Il diagnostique une pneumonie bactérienne, les poumons d'Enzo, sont en partie en train de se remplir lentement de liquide; c'est ce qu'on appelle la consolidation. Pour avoir confirmation il examine ses poumons à l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Il se redresse après un moment que j'ai trouvée horriblement long, nous dit que c'est bien ce qu'il pense, lui donne une batterie de médicament constitué de fortifiants, anti-douleurs et d'antibiotiques. Par contre il prend un air plus crispé et me demande de venir lui parlé en privé ce que je fais. Il m'annonce sans trop y mettre les formes pour me ménagé qu'Enzo à une anomalie cardiaque et que le rétablissement pourrait être plus lent et me demande donc de le surveiller avec attention et me dis de ne pas hésiter à le contacté si nécessaire. Puis il part et Gwen apparaît de nouveau, avec son beau sourire.

**[NDA : Je me suis enseignée par rapport à ce type de maladie c'est le bon traitement, mais je tiens à préciser aussi que les antibiotiques serai inutile sur une autre pneumonie. Désolée de faire mon empêcheuse de tourné en rond.]**

Je suis toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, je reste figée comme la dernière des nulles. Gwen s'avance vers moi me passe la main a plusieurs reprise devant le visage, en me faisant plein de grimaces. Je comprends pas ce qu'elle veut faire et donc ne bouge toujours pas, essayant toujours de digérer tout se qui m'arrive. Puis je comprends pas ce qui me prends je rie a gorge déployée. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé, surtout comme ça, alors que je devrais en train de m'inquiète pour Enzo et aussi de culpabilisé pour mon jumeau qui vie seul dans l'inconfort le plus total. Bientôt Gwen et Enzo rigolent eux aussi. Puis d'instinct je me mets à chahuté avec Gwen et mon cadet, comme si on était une famille. Gwen semble au début un peu sensible quand je lui frappe l'épaule, pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment mis de force juste un petit coup sec pour la réveillé, pas la blesser. Mais apparemment dans sa vie elle n'avait pas du faire ce genre de jeu. Je suis très surprise qu'elle me rend un coup et je rie plus fort en lui disant qu'Enzo frappe cent fois plus fort qu'elle. Piqué au vif elle me remet un coup mais cette fois-ci avec plus de conviction et j'ai une faible douleur à l'impact et je rie encore fort, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je cherche a la rendre encore plus motivée dans ses coups en lui disant «Même pas mal». Puis je me mets à courir dans la cuisine. Je suis contente que Gwen me poursuit ainsi que mon frère. Après un long moment de folie, on se calme je donne les médicaments d'Enzo et demande à la fraternelle si elle peut m'indique où on pourrait se lavé. Elle nous fait monté à l'étage et nous emmène à la salle de bain, je fais coulé un bain, demande a Enzo de se lavé pendant que je vais aidé Gwen à faire les lits et ranger la cuisine. Elle me montre la chambre, m'expliquant que c'est celle de ses parents. Il y a un lit king size dans la pièce qui est très chaleureuse, bien meublé et décoré. Je remarque les draps du lit sont défaits. Je lui demande si on perturbe ses habitudes, elle hésite à répondre mais finalement m'avoue que depuis la mort de son père elle dort ici, mais que sachant notre arrivé elle comptait nous faire dormir ici. Je lui dis que si elle le souhaite elle peut dormir ici avec mon frère, vue que moi j'ai un jumeau resté sans-faction et qu'on avait l'habitude de dormir à trois dans le même lit, donc pour nous ce n'est pas un problème de partagé le lit. Une fois ma phrase finie je me demande pourquoi je suis calme comme ça. A croire que je suis en paix, ici. Je soupire me dis que je suis nulle de profité du tout ce confort alors que Matt est pas aussi bien loti que nous. Soudain je pleure à chaude larmes. Gwen me prends dans ses bras me dis des paroles réconfort mais rien y fait. Je la repousse doucement et part chercher mon carnet à dessins pour y trouver le portrait de Matt. Je vais voir si Enzo n'a pas besoin de moi et retourne dans la chambre des parents de Gwen. j'appelle Gwen et lui montre le portait de Matt.

« - C'est magnifique, tu as un vrai talent pour le dessin. Je sais pas si c'est dû aussi au fait que le jeune homme est beau comme un dieu, voir ...» Elle s'arrête en pleine phrase en me fixant le rouge au joues. Et reprends plus bas «- Diablement sexy en train de dormir sur ce portrait ci.» En pointant du doigt un autre dessin de Matt.

« - Je signale que c'est mon frère dont tu parles...»

« - Oui je sais, cela se voit, vous êtes pas jumeaux pour rien, mais j'ai pas dit quelque chose de mal, juste qu'il est beau. Je voulais pas te vexer ! Sinon si ça peut te rassuré tu as le même charme.»

«-Mouais si tu le dis ! Moi je vais voir Enzo et je me lavé aussi, tu pourras coucher Enzo au lit ? Et bave pas trop sur mon jumeau.»

Elle me fais signe qu'elle accepte et je quitte la chambre. Je rejoint mon cadet qui est sortit du bain et finit de se sécher. Il s'habille rapidement puis me laisse seule. Je me déshabille et saute rapidement dans le bain. La chaleur de l'eau me fait un bien fou. J'en profites pour délasser mon corps endolori d'avoir porté mon cadet en écharpe. Je pourrais presque m'endormir dans l'eau, vue l'état de bien-être que je ressens. Je trouve vraiment cela bizarre, je ne suis pas comme mon habitude, trop heureuse de tout. Je me perds dans mes pensées et je me dis que je devrais en parlé à Gwen. Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, je décide de finir de me lavé et de quitté la salle d'eau. Avant de sortir de la pièce je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je me contemple un instant et la phrase de Gwen me revient en tête "Sinon si ça peut te rassuré tu as le même charme." Et oui elle a raison j'ai un peu de charme parfois.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, Enzo dort déjà. Gwen me sourit et me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Elle lui à lue l'une des histoires que son père lui contait chaque soir étant petite. L'histoire s'appelle « Le magiciens des couleurs », elle me la raconte aussi je trouve cela assez farfelue mais marrante. Puis je m'installe dans le lit et lui dit que je me sens très étrange depuis mon arrivée ici. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est mon manque de peine, comme si j'étais dans une paix intérieure, alors que j'ai pas trop de raison de l'être. Gwen baisse la tête et fuie mon regard, elle me cache quelque chose. Après un instant elle me demande de ne pas m'énerver et m'avoue qu'une des conditions de notre venue ici, c'est que mon frère et moi devions être sous l'influence de leur sérum de paix. Il procure un état de bien être profond, vu que nos origines faisait peur à l'ensemble de la faction. Elle m'explique que tous les Fraternelles sont sous ce sérum vu qu'il est contenu dans le pain de toute la faction. Je me tais mais je trouve cela complètement inhumain, cette faction est drogué pour être heureuse et aimante ? Ce n'est pas du tout l'image que je m'étais faite d'eux. Puis elle s'excuse de m'avoir fait ça, et me dit que je ferais mieux de dormir le jour ne devrait plus tardé à se lever.

J'ai hâte de voir mon nouveau lieu de vie de jours et les gens qui y vivent. Sur ces interrogations je prends le portrait de mon jumeau et l'observe avant de m'endormir, les larmes coulent en silence sur mon visage.

La journée de demain promet déjà d'être chargée et je veux en profiter.

** Bon je suis pas satisfaite de ma fin de chapitre mais c'est pour finir sur un sommeil comme le prologue. C'est peut-être gênant pour la lecture, et pour cela rien de mieux que de poster une review. ^_^" J'ai essaye de me relire post les comm pour voir qu'effectivement il manque des mots, j pense avoir tout corrigé après avoir relue plusieurs fois**


	3. Une vie bien tranquille

**Salut à tous voilà le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

J'ouvre les yeux après une nuit reposante. Gwen et Enzo sont déjà sortis du lit, je sens l'odeur du chocolat chaud et de l'animation en bas. Je m'étires les bras, prends une douche rapide et descends les rejoindre. Cela fait treize jours que je n'ai pas vue mon jumeau, il me manque térriblement, mais Gwen est tellement gentille et attachante que pour moi elle est devenue comme ma soeur. On a pris nos marques dans sa vie, elle s'occupe de mon frère comme si c'était le sien. Passes des heures à écouté ma peine quand je parle de Matt ou bien de ma vie chez les sans-factions, je n'ai aucun secret pour Gwen. Souvent elle s'acharne à démêler mes cheveux qui ont poussés et repris une couleur plus fashy qu'a mon arrivée ici, on est très complices. On est arrivé a créer une relation d'amitié-soeur. On parle des autres fraternelles, enfin des garçons pour être exacte. Pour être plus franche c'est Gwen qui parle le plus des mecs, j'adore l'écouter. Je ne trouve aucun fraternel à mon goût, je ne vois pas la beauté donc me parle Gwen. Peut-être que cela est dû à mon ancienne vie, je préfère les hommes plus musclés et fier de leur force.

J'arrive dans la cuisine, la grande sauterelle comme je la surnomme, m'accueil avec son éternel sourire. Je me demande toujours s'il est dû au sérum de paix ou à son naturel. Depuis que je connaîs l'existante de ce sérum je fais attention à ma consommation de pain, je ne veux pas être transformé sous l'effet cette chose. Enzo me raconte une blague, je pense que la petite Kala une fraternelle brune aux cheveux crépus et la peau café au lait de six ans lui a apprise. Je rie et le demande s'il peut aller joué dehors chez les parents de Kala comme chaque jour depuis qu'il l'a connaît. Mon petit frère est en pleine forme que depuis deux jours, il avait eu une période de rechute, mais le médecin avait adapté le traitement et il s'est remis petit à petit. Seul le problème cardiaque reste, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger il doit faire plus attention que les autres enfants à ne pas trop s'épuiser.

« - Si tu as pris tes médicaments et que tu en emmène pour toute la journée je veux bien que tu y va, mais tu vas devoir attendre que je finisse de déjeuner car je veux voir la chipie, elle doit me faire une natte ce matin.» Je vois mon frère boudé trop déçu de ne pas pouvoir partir plus est super craquant quand il fait cette tête.

« - Si tu savais que Kala devait te faire une natte tu aurais pus te lever en même temps que nous, au lieu de faire la grasse matinée.»

« - Hey, je te permets pas de me parlé comme ça, petit monstre. Si tu prépares mes tarines je pourrais partir plus vite.»

Ma diversion marche et le petit coeur commence a coupé du pain, puis le beurré. Une fois sont travail fini il me fait un grand sourire et me fixe. Gwen est en train de réprimé un fou rire.

« -Franchement Jade tu aurais pus te les faire toute seules ! Tu n'a pas hontes de demandé à ton cadet de te faire ton petit dèj'.

« - Bah pour être franche non il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.»

Gwen me fixe puis rie et je me joins à elle pour rire. Enzo se plais de ma lenteur à mangé et Gwen le défend, me demandant de me presser de finir. Une fois mon repas finit, je vérifie le sac d'Enzo, il a bien mit ces médicaments à l'intérieur. Je mets le sac sur le dos de mon cadet je m'agenouille devant lui pour qu'il monte dessus. Puis je me lèves dis à Gwen que l'on se rejoint sous notre arabe avant de faire la journée en communauté pour travailler dans les champs, qui bordent la clôture. Je pars en courant en me dirigeant vers la maison des Morgan, la famille d'Kala. La petite nous attends déjà devant chez elle, je la voie sautiller d'impatience. Elle est toute mignonne dans sa tunique et son sarouel rouges. Enzo commence aussi à s'agiter dans mon dos, se qui rends ma course plus désordonnée . Je manques de peu de tomber devant les pieds de la fillette. Mon frère me lâche.

«- Salut Eli, ca va ? Tu veux faire une natte à Jade ? Elle va être belle avec la frangine !»

«- Oui ça va et vous ? En tout cas j'ai adoré voir Jade trébucher devant moi, c'est drôle. Jade tu viens on fait la natte et après on joue avec Zo!»

Je m'assoie devant la fillette qui me brosse les cheveux puis elle commence a séparé mes cheveux en trois parties égales. Elle me fait une superbe tresse indienne, qui est parfaitement serrer. Pendant ce temps la mère de Eli est sorti et on discute de tout et de rien puis quand les enfants sont suffisamment éloignés, elle me pose la question qui fâche.

« - Jade, comment va tu faire pour l'avenir d'Enzo? Je veux dire on sait tous que tu ne vas pas resté dans la faction, tu n'es pas une fraternelle. Et tu ne pourras pas l'emmener avec toi.»

« - Je sais très bien tout ça Fawn! Gwen m'en à déjà parler.»

« - Le temps presse demain c'est le jour du test tu sauras quelle est ta place ici, ilfaut que tu prennes une décision. Aaron, mon mari, et moi on est d'accord pour garder Enzo avec nous. Il sera bien avec Kala. Et peu importe où tu vas le jour de la visite des parents Enzo sera présent promi !»

Je me sens soulagé par la nouvelle, je connaîs les Morgan et je sais parfaitement qu'Enzo serait chouchoutter par le couple. Et il auras une soeur adoptive qu'il adore. J'accepte la proposition, mais précise que c'est moi qui dois annoncer cela à mon frère ce soir pas avant. Je la remercie et pars rejoindre Gwen. Au bout de deux minutes de marche, je trouve la grande sauterelle pêché dans notre arbre. Elle me fait des grands signes pour que je grimpe aussi. Je prends les meilleurs appuis pour me hisser jusqu'à elle, et m'assois le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et laisse une place à Gwen entre mes jambes. Elle s'adosse sur mon buste et je lui raconte ma conversation avec Fawn.

« - C'est super pour Enzo ça, il va être heureux dans la famille Morgan et Kala aussi. Hey! Tu sais garder un secret?» Son visage est rayonnent, je suis un peu vexée qu'elle pense que je sais pas tenir ma langue, or c'est faux. Mais je pense plus que c'est une question rétorique plutôt qu'autre chose. Je baisse la tête pour lui dire dans l'oreille.

« - Je t'écoute, je pari que c'est à propos d'Antoine.»

« - Comment tu le sais?»Fait-t-elle faussement choqué ne peux réprimé mon rire avant de répondre.

« - Tu fais toujours cette tête de fraternelle toute dans les vapes, quand il s'agit de lui. Tu es trop facile à cernée comme nana. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime de toute façon. Alors va y racontes-moi !»

« - En faite on s'est embrassé avant que j'arrive ici.»

« -C'est génial ça ma grande ! Alors ça c'est passé comment ? C'était bien ? Et s'est officielle votre ...»

« - Jade, une question à la fois s'il te plais. Je vais tout te dire alors tu calme! Ecoute simplement! Donc après que tu sois partie avec Enzo, j'ai finis de ranger la table et je suis sortie. Antoine devait déjà m'attendre dehors car je ne sais même pas d'où il est arrivé. On a discuté de notre impatience de passé le test pour connaître notre future faction, et là d'un coup il m'a embrassé sur les lèvres. C'était presque comme un effleurement. Puis Antoine à continué de parlé comme si de rien était, j'étais donc sûre que je m'y était mal pris. Je me suis mis à faire demi-tour pour évité de montrer ma gêne. Mais il m'a retenu et s'est excusé de m'avoir embrassé m'avouant que cela faisait des semaines qu'il y ne lui est pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase que je me suis jettes à son cou pour l'embrasser. On a passé le reste du chemin à s'embrasser et se dire combien on s'aime. Et puis je suis arrivée ici, il m'a donné rendez-vous ici avant le déjeuner pour mangé ensemble, puis il est partit. J'ai décidé de monté dans l'arbre pour voir où il allait. Deux minutes après je te voyais arrivé et la suite tu la connaîs. Bon on descends sinon on va être en retard et on va se faire réprimander.»

Je laisse Gwen se relevé et descendre, pour pouvoir faire de même. Une fois au sol je pose un tas de questions sur sa nouvelle relation avec Antoine. C'est un jeune homme fin, grand aux cheveux blonds et frisottant. Son visage est androgyne avec des très fins, aux yeux bleus. En faite il est aux antipodes de mes goûts. Le reste de la journée se passe sans un acro. Par contre je n'ai plus vue de la journée la grande sauterelle, trop occupé avec Antoine sans doute. Je suis donc seule pour aller cherché mon frère, c'est le moment idéale pour lui parlé de mon futur départ de la faction et de l'accord que j'ai passé avec les Morgan pour Enzo. Au début il pleure, puis il comprends qu'il pourra être plus souvent avec Kala et ne sera jamais seul. Entouré d'une famille aimante et d'un endroit de vie sain. J'ai eu un al de chien en lui annonçant la nouvelle, c'est moi qui me retrouve seule au final. Je vais certainement quitté cette faction seule, j'ai laissé Matt chez les saans-faction, Enzo chez les Fraternelles et aussi Gwen. Cela me brise le coeur de toujours laissé derrière moi les gens aux quels je tiens.

On est arrivé chez Gwen, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Si cela se trouve je ne la verrais pas de la soirée. Alors Enzo et moi on commence à préparé le repas, ce soir c'est repas végétarien. Depuis la découverte de son anomalie cardiaque le médecin a conseillé d'éviter les repas trop lourds le soir et aussi de mangé le plus de légumes possible. C'est ainsi que l'on à instaurer les repas végétariens dans nos habitudes. Tiens, ça me fais pensé qu'il faut que je fasse la liste des recommandations du médecin ainsi que tout le nécessaire aux Morgan. Après avoir préparer le repas je fais la fameuse liste et c'est à ce moment là qu'arrive Gwen et son sourire. Il est encore plus large que d'habitude, l'amour rends les gens beaux.

« - Désolé de me pas être rentré plutôt, mais je me suis même pas rendus compte du temps qui passe.»

« - Bah franchement déjà que tu es un peu dans la lune alors amoureuse tu es carrément sur une autre planète.» Je rie et tout le monde me rejoind dans le rire.

On se met à mangé et on file se couché pour se raconté notre journée. Enzo s'endort le premier et Gwen continue toujours de parler d'Antoine quand je m'endors.

Aujourd'hui c'est le test pour connaître notre faction. Moi je sais ce qui nous attends, vue qu'Evelyn m'avait briffé sur ce point avant de quitté les miens. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Gwen même si, au fond de moi je mourrais d'envie de lui dire pour qu'elle me rejoigne chez les Audacieux. Mais ce qui me retient de le faire, c'est qu'elle serait déraciné là-bas en quittant Antoine et sa vie ici.

Officiellement je suis la jumelle de Gwen, on se ressemble que sur quelques points mais c'est juste histoire d'avoir une identité pour l'ordre de passage du test. Et aussi parce qu'avec Gwen il n'y avait pas de parents pour démentir ce mensonge. Gwen et moi on dépose Enzo chez les Morgan et on va au lieu où ce passe le test.

Une fois arrivé, on se place dans la file d'attente dédié aux Fraternelles, Gwen rejoint immédiatement Antoine et me laisse seule. Je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre pour leur tenir la chandelle. Je profite donc pour observé les autres factions. Je reconnais quelques Altruistes qui organisait des dons de nourriture, vêtements, et parfois des soins aux sans-faction. Je reconnais plus particulièrement une Altruiste blonde qui se fait réprimé par un sincère soit disant que les Altruistes garde la nourriture qui est offerte pour les sans-factions, pour eux. J'ai envie de me mêler de la conversation, pour défendre cette jeune altruiste qui m'a déjà aidé dans mon ancienne vie. Mais je ne peux pas le faire car sinon je serais découverte. Donc je fuis de regard cette conversation, et la jeune fille blonde et moi on croisse le regard de l'autre je me rédis une seconde, de peur qu'elle m'ai reconnue. Chose tout à fait un probable car même si cela fait que quelque jours que je ne ressemble plus à une sans-faction, mais plutôt à une fraternelle. Le train arrive et je vois l'Altruiste blonde regardé avec envie les Audacieux qui sautent à tour de rôle du train. Ils sont pleins d'énergie, forts, et on les respecte. J'ai hâte de vivre chez eux, je les observent, pour avoir le plus d'information sur le comportement à avoir avec eux.

La file des Fraternelle rentre dans le bâtiment et on nous divises en plusieurs groupe classé par ordre alphabétique. Gwen, est avec moi et huit autres jeunes ,elle devrait passé juste avant moi. Les autres farternelles ne parlent pas. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce, ce qui était à l'opposé de leur comportement habituel, tarissant leur inquiétude. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne reste plus que Gwen et moi. C'est le tour de la grande sauterelle, avant qu'elle quitte la pièce je lui fais le V de Victoire * avec mes doigts et lui offre un magnifique sourire, en espérant la rassurée.

C'est enfin mon tour je suis la dernière, je vois une Altruiste qui m'invite à rentrer, elle me dit de me mettre à l'aise et de m'installer dans le fauteuil. J'ôtes mon gilet de Fraternelle et le pose sur le dossier du fauteuil, pendant que la femme qui se nomme Nathalie Piror et s'affaire sur la machine qui va enregistré mes donnés. Après quelques instant elle me fixe des électrodes sur la tempe , divers endroits de mon corps, puis sur sa tempe et relie le tout à la machine.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas douloureux, il faut juste que tu avales ça.»

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit cela, je ne suis en aucun cas inquiète, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Elle me tends une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. Je peux l'objet et bois le contenu. Je fermes immédiatement les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'ouvre les yeux, constatant que je suis ailleurs. Je me retrouve dans la cafétéria du lycée, mais les longues tables sont vides. Sur la table devant moi, il y a deux paniers, l'un contient un couteau et l'autre un morceau de fromage. Je me jettes sur le couteau et m'attends a avoir un chien qui souhaite me tuer. C'est lui ou moi, je l'entends dans mon dos, je fais volte-face. J'ai une pulsion d'adrénaline, je referme ma prise sur le couteau. A l'instant où le chien est près à bondir sur moi, je lance mon bras en avant et vise le coeur, sous les côtes. Je sens les os de la pauvre bête se brisés sous l'impacte, puis son cri d'agonie. Je lâche le couteau et regarde l'animal, il est mort avant de touché le sol. C'est la première fois que je tue. C'est toujours Matt qui tue seulement si nécéssaire dans mon ancienne vie. C'est très étrange la sensation que je sens, je prends le cadavre du chien le caressant, une larme coule sur ma joue, j'ai envie de vormir. Mais mon univers change et je me reprends.

Je suis dans un bus, il y a peu de personne ici et je regarde un homme au visage masqué par son journal, sur la une je lis le titre d'annonce «Un violent meutrier enfin arrêter» et une photo du jeune meurtrier. Et en regardant de près je reconnais le jeune homme il s'agit de Matt, le visage tuméfié. Je me fige, je sais que cela est une illusion, je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé à mon jumeau qui me manque terriblement. L'homme se crispe sur son journal presque à le déchirer. Il tapote du doigt la photo de Matt.

« - Tu connais ce mec?» Je sors de ma léthargie, je le fixe.

« -Non !»

Mon ton est ferme, je sens qu'il faut que je protège mon frère de cet homme. Puis il se lève et commence à s'agiter pour finalement me plaquer contre la paroi du bus. Me criant que je suis une menteuse et que je dois l'aider si je sais quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais aimé être dans une situation où je n'ai pas le contrôle. Je le pousse violement et lui offre mon célèbre crochet du droit. Une fois l'homme étourdi je lui répète que je ne connais pas le jeune sur la photo. Je vois l'homme baissé la tête en signe de somission.

Je reprends mon souffle, comme si je sortais d'une longue apnée. J'ai les mains moites et tremblotantes. Je regarde la femme qui soupir devant sa machine. Elle a une expression très bizarre sur le visage.

« - Je n'avais pas encore vue de tels résultats. Tu as été la personne la plus rapide à éffectué ce test, depuis ... je sais pas en faite, je pense que tu es la seule à avoir fait un tel record. Mais il y a autre chose...»

Je sens une peur panique m'envahit, j'essaye tant bien que mal de caché cette panique. Je me vois me tortillée sur le fauteuil dans le miroir sur ma droite, je me fige et attends ma sentence. Je vais échoué dans ma mission avant même d'être arrivé a l'initiation des Audacieux. Elle brise ce silence pesant.

« - Désolée de te stresser, Jade, les résultats de ton test n'a pas été concluants . Normalement, chaque étape du test élimine plusieurs faction. Chez toi seulement deux on été exclues.»

« - Deux? Lesquels? Et c'est grave?»

« - Oui deux, Sincère et Fraternelle. Et oui c'est plutôt fâcheux que le test soit pas préci. Cela veut-dire que tu es divergente, tu ne devras grader cela caché, c'est dangereux que quelqu'un apprenne que tu l'es. Tu comprends?»

« - A vrai dire non, pourquoi la divergence serait mal ?»

« - Tu vois le monde différemment, et beaucoup de personnes on peur de cela. C'est la différence qui fais peur. Donc sous aucun prétexte tu dois annoncer ta divergence est c'est bien compris?»

Je fais oui de la tête, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le fait de voir le monde autrement est dangereux. Donc je suis à la fois Audacieuse, Erudite et Altruiste c'est vraiment étrange. Je ne pensais pas être capable de cela, l'altruisme.

« - Bon, écoute moi bien, Jade je vais te faire une enregistrement manuelle de ton résultat et effacé l'enregistrement, dis moi dans quelle faction vas-tu aller vue que ta faction d'origine n'y est même pas répertorié dans les choix que te reste.»

« - Audacieux»

« - Ok, très bien maintenant rentres chez toi.»

« - Je dois prévenir ma soeur.»

« - Je le ferais à ta place aller maintenant rentre chez toi.»

Je sort de la pièce et rentre chez nous. Au passage je récupère Enzo et me plie en quatre pour exaucé tous ses souhaits. Vue que s'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant bien longtemps. Gwen rentre aussi et on mange et allons nous couchés. On s'endort très vite tous.

Le lendemain je me dépêche de me lavée, habillée et prendre le petit dèj'. J'enème vite Enzo chez les Morgan. Une fois là- bas je passe un bon moment à expliqué tout les habitudes d'Enzo et après je pars pour allé à la cérémonie du choix. Je cours pour rejoindre Gwen avant de prendre le bus.

Ca y est nous sommes arrivés à la Ruche. Je suis Gwen, elle semble soucieuse, elle n'a pas parlé à Antoine depuis le test. C'est étrange, je suppose qu'elle m'en parlera d'elle même. Une fois dans la Rûche, on attends notre tour pour entré dans l'ascenseur. Un homme accompagné de Nathalie Piror, je présume que c'est son mari et deux jeunes de mon âge, la fille blonde que j'avais déjà remarqué et un jeune garçon qui a quelques traits en commun avec la blonde, nous cède leurs places dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé en haut on sort et je suis Gwen pour savoir où se placer. Après un moment , un Altruiste d'âge mûr fait un discours pour ouvrir la cérémonie et il s commence a appeler les jeunes qui participent. Puis vient le tour de Gwen , je suis la suivante. Je l'observe et lui les faits les mêmes gestes qu'au moment du test. Elle me sourie et part pour se placé devant les coupes et refaire son choix. Je suis étonnée de son choix. Audacieux ! Comme moi, je suis choquée mais tellement contente de savoir que Gwen sera avec moi. Puis on m'appelle. J'y vais en sautillant typique des fraternelles. Puis je me coupe la main et mon sang coule sur les charbons, où il crépite. Les cris de joies des Audacieux m'acceuille, je me place à côté de Gwen et je remarque que la petite blonde Altruiste rejoints les Audacieux. Je cris avec tout les Audacieux pour acclamée cette nouvelle venue. Puis tous les Audacieux se mettent à courir pour sortir de la Rûche. Je suis le mouvement et je perds Gwen du regard. Elle a toujours été moins bonne que moi à la course, pourtant elle à de plus grandes jambes que moi cela devrait être plus simple pour elle. Dehors je vois les autres commencés à escaladés le pont on circule le train. Je profites de ce moment pour cherché le grande sauterelle du regard. Quand je la trouve enfin je cours la cherché, lui prends la main et l'emmène près du pont et l'incite à monté en lui donnant une légère claque sur les fesses. Elle crie de surprise puis monte le plus vite possible. Je la suis de près, arrivée là-haut je lui dis de courir car je vois déjà le train arrivé. Les autres Audacieux courent déjà quand le train arrive à ma hauteur. Je me tiens déjà a la rambarde sur le côté du train, le pieds calé dans une fente prévue à cet effet, J'adore la sensation que me procure l'adrénaline. Je remarque que Gwen galère pour monter à bord du train et je lui donne la main pour l'aidé à monté. Je me suis un peu sur estimée pour faire ça mais avec un peu plus d'effort Gwen arrive enfin à monté de justesse tout comme la jeune Blonde vétu de gris. Malheureusement un jeune fraternel n'a pas pus monté dans le train par manque de courage et est devenu sans-faction. J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il peut trouvé de l'aide au près de Matt s'il dit mon nom mais je ne peux pas me grillé pour un mec que je ne connais même pas. Puis je repense aux résultats de mon test. Altruiste! Enfaite le test n'est pas faux je commence à découvrir de nouvelle façette de ma personnalité.

Gwen tremble dans le train, moi je suis toujours à l'extérieur du train, le seul que est dans cette position est un homme plus âgé que moi il est musclé le torse nu dos à moi et un wagon devant moi. Les rayon du soleil lui redessine tous ses muscles contractés sous l'effort. Un vrai dieu. J'aperçois quelques tatouages sur son torse et des percings aux oreilles. Je me demande qui est-il. Le sens le train ralentir et mon apollon vient de changé de position pour sauté sur le prochain toit d'immeuble. Je décide de ne pas jouer les casses-cous et rentre dans le train pour prévenir Gwen. Je lui prends la main, colle mon dos sur la paroi du train, optimisant ainsi l'élan et je dis à Gwen de se préparer à courir car à trois on saute. 1 ! 2 ! 3 !

On plane un court instant, je touche le sol en premier et commence à courir pour ammortir la réception. Mais Gwen s'étant affalée dès qu'elle a touchée le sol, m'entraîne dans sa chute. Je rie en me relevant et aide à ce relevé. Puis mon apollon commence un discours de bienvenue et nous explique les règles de vie et surtout que l'on doit sauter dans le vide. Alors le beau gosse n'est autre que l'un des leaders des Audacieux. Cela c'est tout moi, toujours vouloir n'inaccessible!

**Voilà désolée de couper comme çà mon chapitre mais je ne pouvais plus continué d'écrire trop fatiguée et je voulais absolument publier ce soir ! A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Audacieux nous voilà !

**Bonjour à tous je tiens à vous remerciés pour votre fidélité. Ma fic à atteint les 400 visites. Je m'étais dis que si j'avais 100 visties je serais aux anges et j'ai eu le quadruple alors :"Merci à tous". Beaucoup de personnes me posent la question de savoir quel est le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Personnellement je déteste me taper la pub à la télé, et encore moins quand on est prit dans une histoire que l'on lit lol. Donc je me suis fixée un délais maximum d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de tenir cette règle vu que j'ai publiés 3 chapitres dans la même semaine lol. Mais je ne suis pas que j'aurais toujours cette cadence donc on va dire un chapitre par semaine et parfois vous aurez la surprise dans avoir plusieur dans la même semaine. Voilà pour moi, maintenant à vous de vous régalez en lisant la première étape de l'initiation de Jade, Gwen, Tris, avec un nouveau personnage : Némésis (Pour toi Guest, désolée mais j'ai préféré changer de nom) . Bonne lecture.**

Je suis perdue dans la contemplation du leader. Ce qui me fait sortir de ma léthargie quand Éric fait une remarque à la petite blonde Altruiste qui va sauté la première. Je rage contre moi même, j'aurai dû sauté la première histoire de me faire remarquer par tous la Audacieux. Ce qui rendrait l'identification de Tobias Eaton plus facile. Je décide donc d'être la suivante quand je sens une main me retenir par l'épaule.

« - Pas si vite la Fraternelle, c'est mon tour!» Je connais le Sincère qui avait fait des réflexions aux Altruistres le jour des tests. Je le trouvais déjà antipathique, mais là je pense que je vais pas pouvoir m'entendre avec ce type. Je le trouve fourbe et malsain.

« - Et bien il fallait te réveiller avant, c'est mon tour»

Tout en lui parlant, j'ai pris sa main sur mon épaule et lui est fait une clé de bras. J'ai profitée de la situation pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille « J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, je ne me laisserais pas emmerdés, tu ne fais pas exception. Et c'est pareil pour ma soeur!»

« Hey elle à du caractère la Fraternelle! Comme je l'ai déjà dis on n'a pas toute la journée. Soit tu sautes, soit tu lui casse le bras mais choisie!»

Je lâche violemment le Sincère qui fait "un joli rétablissement de la machoire sur le sol". Et je cours pour me jeter dans le vide en saut de l'ange. C'est très beau à voir mais j'ai vite compris que c'est pas la bonne position pour d'être réceptionnée par un filet. Je me suis écrasée tout le visage contre le filet et me l'a brûler. Je vais être magnifique avec une trace rouge en forme de multiples losanges sur le côté gauche de la face. Puis je sens que l'on tire sur le filet. Je roule jusqu'à arriver dans les bras d'un garçon, que je trouve beau mais sans plus. Je me redresse immédiatement, essuie une poussière imaginaire sur mes vêtements.

« - Très joli le saut! Mais tu dois revoir ta réception si tu veux pas y laisse de ton visage à chaque fois... Ton nom, la téméraire?»

« - Jade»

« - Ok Jade, deuxième sauteuse. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.»

« - Je sais pas qui tu es, mais te fous pas de moi ok?»

Puis je quitte l'inconnu et rejoins les autres Audacieux, qui l'acclament. Certains sont assez contents que je me sois démarqué dans ma façon de sauter et d'autres qui se moquent de ma face grillagée. J'ai envie de tous leur faire la misère, j'attends le cri de Gwen qui et en train d'arrivée dans le filet, du coup je rie avec les Audacieux. Finalement je ne suis pas obliger de me mettre sur la défense comme j'ai eu tant l'habitude. L'univers des Audacieux est bruyant, parfois violent comme ce que peut être le monde des sans-factions. Du coups mes automatismes sont revenus au galop, ils étaient en veilles quand j'étais chez Gwen, certainement à cause de leur sérum. Mais bon j'étais heureuse avec les Farternels et leur vision de la vie en toute tranquillité. Je me joint aux cris pour acclamé Gwen cinquième sauteuse, elle se jette dans mes bras et on attends le prochain arrivant.

Quand finalement tous les novices sont arrivés le jeune homme qui faisait la réception des nouveaux au filet nous demande de le suivre. Il nous entraîne dans un tunnel qui débouche sur une salle dans laquelles il y a des vêtements et chaussures d'Audacieux en diverses taille et style. Tous les transferts choisit sa nouvelle tenue et se change. Puis on suit Quatre qui nous fais incinérer nos anciens vêtements. Avant de brulé mes habits je récupère le couteau de mon père que j'avais caché dans ma chaussure gauche. L'instructeur me remarque et semble tiqué, mais de dit rien. Ensuite on parcoure d'autres tunnels sombres pour arriver dans un endroit très animé. On y rejoint une jeune femme qui prend la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lauren et voici Quatre. C'est ici que l'on se sépare. Les natifs des Audacieux, vous restez avec moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous fasse le tour des lieux.»

Puis notre groupe se divise en deux et les natifs suivent Lauren. Il n'y a plus que Quatre, Gwen , moi et sept autres jeunes. L'Altruiste blonde et trois Sincères et trois j'ai bien retenus les noms : la blonde se nomme Tris, chez les Sincère il y a Peter, Molly et Christina et chez les Erudits se sont Will, Némésis et Edward. Je pense que les Erudits Edward et Némésis sont ensembles, il sont tout le temps collés à l'autre. de nouvelles amitiés se formes entre Tris et Christina. Et le Sincère à qui j'ai faillis brisé le bras, Peter, chuchote dans l'orielle de Molly qui me fixe d'un drôle d'air. Je me doute que c'est deux là complotent contre moi ou Gwen. Il faut que je méfie d'eux et surtout protégé Gwen. Quatre nous parle de la salle de contrôle ou il travaille, nous informes qu'il sera notre instructeur pendant les prochaines semaines. Christina à fait une remarque sur son prénom et s'est fait remise en place par notre instructeur. Gwen n'a pas plus s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Christina, j'ai vu Quatre tiqué au son du rire. J'ai donc rie plus fort que Gwen pour l'empêché de se faire remarqué en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtés pour qu'elle cèsse de rire. L'instructeur ce place devant moi, et me fixe.

« - Toi la Fraternelle, c'est ton rire que je vais te faire ralaver si tu continues!»

« - Ok! Désolée je le referais plus !»

Je dois être suicidaire, mais je le regard dans les yeux et sourie. Je le défie et j'attends de voir sa réaction. Il passe à l'action et me fauche les jambes je tombe au sol en me fendant la lèvre inférieure, ça fait un mal de chien. Je me relève furieuse et je sens Gwen me retenir, sinon je pense que je l'aurais frappé. Il sourit et avant de partir dit « C'est mieux sans ton sourire à la con! Ne t'avises plus de recommencer!»

Il nous explique qu'ici c'est la Fosse, puis il nous emmène au Gouffre et nous fait un topo dessus. Et enfin on arrives à la cafétaria. Notre arrivée est acclamée par tous les Audacieux présents. Je suis Gwen qui à repéré des place libres. Une fois installées je vois qu'il y a presque tout le groupe de transfère sauf les deux comploteurs et le petit couple. Puis Quatre arrive et de mets en face de moi et à côté de Tris en laissant une place de libre entre eux. Je pense que c'est pour marqué la distance entre lui, l'instructeur et les novices. Je commence à choisir des burgers et je mange. J'entends que Quatre s'est mêlée de la conversation de Tris et les autres. Puis la porte principale s'ouvre Eric et je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixée. Puis nos regards se croisent et je me sens rougir. Gwen a due voir ma gène et me glisse à l'oreille «Rie comme si je te raconte une blague d'Enzo et Kala» Je rie mais avec une pointe dans le coeur à l'évocation de mon cadet laissé chez les Fraternels. Je rougie encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'il vient juste à côté de Quatre. Eric demande que Quatre fasse les présentations et se met à rire quand il me regarde de près. Je n'ai pas encore une l'occation de voir ma tête dans un miroir, et je commence à vraiment être curieuse de savoir à quoi je ressemble. Je ferme les yeux et fais craqué mon cou, je sais que c'est complètement fou ce que je vais dire mais j'en ai marre de le voir rire de moi je vais lui cloué le bec un peu. Je rouvre le yeux et mon sourire devient sadique.

« - Au lieu de rire tu pourrais pas plutôt me dire où il y a un miroir pour que moi aussi je puisse rire. J'ai jamais été contre une bonne rigolade même si j'en fais l'objet.»

J'entends tous ceux près de moi rirent sauf Eric qui s'est figé une seconde, avant de me le faire vite régrèté.

« - Te fous pas de ma gueule! Tu seras la première à te battre, et je choisirais moi-même ton adversaire. Je te garantis que tu ne feras pas long feu ici, tu feras moins la maline chez les sans-faction. Genre tu te prends pour qui? C'est pas ton beau saut de l'ange qui fera de toi une Audacieuse, ici on forme des soldats. Pas des rebelles! Pigé?.»

Je me baisse la tête, j'ai les poings serrés, je trembles de rage. Cela me coûte de me soumettre ainsi, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, j'ai une mission à accomplir et une vie qui m'attend ici. Je bouillonne à l'intérieure de moi j'ai envie de riposté mais j'attends juste qu'il finisse de se passé les nerfs sur moi, en même temps je l'ai bien cherchée. J'en profites pour tenté de me calmer, tant bien que mal. c'est étrange avec lui, je perdu mon tempérament froid et impassible. Merde c'est dangereux mon attitude. Je peux pas tomber amoureuse de mon leader. Putain je me mets grave en danger, moi née sans-faction en mission pour mon leader et divergente. Il faut que je pense à autre chose qu'a lui. je regarde mes chaussures essayant de leur trouvé le plus d'utiliser possible. Mais au fond je me fais peur.

« - Je trouve que le niveau de la conversation s'élève de minute en minutes.»

« - Oh toi Quatre tu devrais la fermer! Je voulais juste de dire que Max veux te voir.»

« - Dis lui que sa proposition ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus qu'il y a deux ans.»

« - Mais oui j'avais oublié, tu aime bien ton travaille, le reste ne t'intéresse pas!»

« - Effectivement!»

Sur ce Eric tourne des talons. Gwen me lance un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-compréhensif.

« - Mais quest qui t'a pris de lui répondre comme ça? Tu veux prouver quoi le faisant la nana rebelle, je ne te reconnais pas, Jade franchement!»

« - Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas baissé la tête devant quelqu'un.»

« - Oui mais vu que tu t'ai mesuré à plus puissant que toi tu as bien du le faire. Ce que tu peux être impulsive quand tu t'y mets. Je t'ai toujours dis que les séances de yoga collectif t'aurais aidé à gérer ce côté.»

« - Gwen arrête ou tu vas prendre cher.»

Du coup elle se tait, c'est un côté que je déteste chez elle, être moraliste. Cela part d'une bonne intention, mais à la longe c'est fatiguant. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'elle a raison. Les autres à table me font les mêmes remarques. Puis Tris pose des questions à Quatre sur Eric et son initiation. Il a pas vraiment l'air d'aimé ses question et la rembarre. Elle sourit et trouve une réplique bien cinglante. Ils se fixent longuement, je repense à la réaction de l'instructeur quand je l'ai défie et ma lèvre fendue s'en souviens encore. Je me demande comment il va agir. J'observe et l'apprend, j'ai toujours aimé étudié les gens et c'est deux là m'intéresse en particulier. En étant sans-faction j'ai vite compris que plus on en apprenants sur le comportement des gens qui nous autour, plus on a des points de prises sur les autres. Matt disait souvent que je ressemblais à maman l'érudite quand je faisait de l'éthologie humaine. Et souvent je nous ai évité des ennuis grâce à ça, après la disparition de notre mère. Tris et Quatre se jugent mutuellement, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passé des choses en eux. Je vois bien que Quatre essaye de se faire une carapace pour se protéger de Tris, ou plutôt des sentiments que pourrait créer Tris en lui. Puis Quatre achève la conservation par une mise en garde envers Tris. J'entends un Audacieux appeler notre instructeur et il quitte la table. Christina me tends un miroir de poche.

« - Je sais pas si tu plaisantait tout à l'heure avec Eric, mais si tu veux te voir prends-le. Mais je ne te trouve pas ridicule avec. Ton saut c'était trop la classe! Tu aurais dû entendre la remarque d'Eric à ce propos! Et la tête de Peter!»

Je lui sourie avant de prendre le miroir. Je l'ouvre et commence à l'observer. J'ai tout le côté gauche qui est brûlé et une bonne partie du nez et le menton, le tout avec un motif de losange. J'aime bien mon visage, au moins le prochain saut j'essayerais de me débrouillé pour me retrouvé sur le dos avant de touché le filet. Je veux gardé mon saut si singulier il faut juste que je le travaille. Cela va être mon autre défi personnel de mon initiation. Franchement je trouve ça marrant et je ne peux réprimé mon fou rire. Les autres rirent aussi.

« - Jade! Tu es aussi suicidaire que Tris! Chaqu'une à votre façon, cela promet!» Me dit Christina quand je lui rends son miroir.

« - Alors tu disais que Peter était fou de rage quand j'ai sauté, il aurait peut-être il voulu plus avoir de bras?»

« - En faite quand il s'est relevé il avait l'arcade droite saignante. Et vu qu'Eric à dis que tu avait un sacré cran et qu'il aimait des novices qui n'est pas froids aux yeux. Il y était encore plus dépité.» Dis Will

« - Et je viens de bêtement de perdre ses bons points en répliquant à Eric tout à l'heure. Qu'elle conne je suis.»

« - Ah enfin ma frangine prends conscience de ses actes. Il t'en as fallu du temps à comprendre. Je suis fière de t'entendre dire ça.» Intervient Gwen.

Puis on rit, le dîner se finit sans Quatre. Eric demande aux novices de le suivre, ce que l'on fait. On parcourt plusieurs tunnels sombres. Il s'arrête devant une porte en bois et fait un discours sur les règles de bases des Audacieux. Il nous apprend qu'il y a un risque de devenir sans-faction pour la moitié des novices, natifs et transferts confondu. Je vois les autres s'indignées. Mais Eric leur fait fermer leur bouche, et ouvre la porte. On entre dans le dortoir et Eric s'en va.

Chacun se choisit un lit selon ses affinités. Puis certains se couchent d'autre discutent entre eux discrètement, le petit couple passe sont temps à s'embrasser se qui à l'air de déranger Tris. Gwen et moi est assit sur le lit inférieur, et on observe en silence les autres. Je sens que la grande sauterelle n'est pas tranquille. D'habitude elle se serait mélangé aux autres, mais là non, elle reste en retrait discrète ce qui est loin de la fille que je connais. Je soupire, je la pince et fais mine de ne pas savoir quand elle me fixe. Sa réaction est instantanée, elle me donne un coup de poing de l'épaule. Je rigole en la taquinant et je la frappe gentillement dernière la tête. Puis je decide le me couché, je fais un sourire à Gwen et grimpe dans le lit. J'attends que le sommeil vien, mais en vain. Cela fais bien dix minutes que j'entends quelqu'un pleurer mais ne parviens pas à identifié la personne. Je pense à Matt et Enzo, ils me manquent. Je veux oir mon jumeau, depuis que je suis sans lui je suis comme incomplète. Il y a un vide en moi, une absence perpétuelle. Dans ma tête défile les meilleurs moments de mon enfance avec Matt quand on était que deux. J'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Ma gorge se noue et mes larmes coulent silencieusement. Puis finalement je reprends je ne peux pas être aussi faible, je l'ai jamais été et je ne veux surtout pas le devenir. Je repense à ma mission, il faut que je trouve qui est Tobias Eaton. Je ne l'ai pas pris le temps de chercher, j'ai quelques infos sur lui mais pas son physique . Je sais qui est son père un leader Altruiste du nom de Marcus. Apparement le problème de ce jeune homme c'est qu'il aurait les capacités d'être leaders mais peur d'affronter son père en tant que leader, d'après Evelyn j'ai voulu en savoir plus mais je me suis fais rembarrer. Mais d'un coup je repense à la conversation de Quatre et Eric. Et si Quatre est la personne que je recherche? Il faut que j'en ai le coeur nette. Mais je peux pas le mettre dans une situation inconfortable sans risqué de redevenir sans faction. Pour l'instant je dois essayer de trouver le plus d'info sur Quatre pour confirmer ou non mon idée et réussir l'initiation. Plus je serais bien placer moins j'aurais de risque de me faire virer si je pose trop de question à Quatre. Au bout d'un moment je m'endore.

**Bon désolée je sais c'est court. Mais vue que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, je me suis dis qu'il valais mieux que je le poste le plus vite possible. Je m'excuse pour le retard je vous dis à la semaine prochaine voir plutôt car je suis plus en manque d'inspiration et de temps enfin tout est relatif pour le temps lol.**


	5. En avant la musique

**Bonjour à tous. J'ai corriger mon précédent chapitre, et voici le petit nouveau j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Je m'était tromper en annonçant 2 nouveaux persos dans mon précédent chapitre or il y en avait qu'un. Mais c'est fois-ci je me trombe pas en annonçant l'arrivée de**** Nancy (Pour Nanou 13118) dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

J'entends un bruit de fer que l'on choque régulièrement, je me réveille donc rapidement. Je saute du lit et j'enfiles mon pantalon rapidement. La grande sauterelle fait de même. Je m'approche de la sortie après avoir fais mon lit. Une fois tout le monde prêt Quatre nous emmène à l'extérieur pour l'entraînement au tir. Il nous explique le B.A BA. Des règles de sécurité et comment bien manipulé le pistolet mitrailleur. Je n'ai jamais tenue d'arme à feu entre les mains, là où je viens c'est plus les couteaux artisanaux ou d'autre arme de fabrication maison. Je me mets en face de la cible, je soupèse l'arme, la place sur mon épaule droite, me méfie du recul et tire. La balle touche la cible de justesse, dans le coin inférieur gauche. J'ai eu une décharge d'adrénaline après le tire, un sentiment de puissance et j'adore ça. Je me concentre plus sur mon prochain tire. J'ai touchée ma cible mais toujours de peu. Je ne suis pas dans les repères de couleurs. Mais de tire en tire je m'améliore et plusieurs sont dans les couleurs de la cible et une presque au centre. Je n'avais pas remarqué tant j'étais pris dans mes tire, qu'Eric était arrivé et nous observe en discutant avec l'instructeur. Puis quand j'arrive enfin à touché le centre de ma cible, je me mets à sauté en l'air, dans mon dos je sens quelqu'un, l'arrière de mon crâne heurte la tête de la personne derrière moi. Quand je touche le sol je me retourne, je suis nez à nez avec Eric, je me sens sourire contrairement à lui qui n'est pas très content. Je m'excuse donc et lui en profite pour m'humilier en public. Me traitant de gamine incapable de contrôler ma joie, telle une fraternelle. Je soupire, j'ai pas envie de me laissé faire comme ça. Je rage mais bon, je prends mon attitude froide.

« - Je ne suis pas une Fraternelle, mais une Audacieuse! Considère moi comme telle! Ok?»

« - Toujours aussi rebelle à ce que je vois?»

« - Non! Je ne supporte pas que mon leader ne reconnaisse pas ma valeur en tant que novice Audacieuse!»

Il ne trouve rien à répondre et donc il me toise avant de rejoindre Quatre. Je sens les autres nocives m'observer. C'est Gwen qui prends la parole.

« - Tu es complètement folle de lui répondre.»

« - Mais j'ai eu gain de cause j'ai rien fais de mal j'ai juste sauté de joie et lui est cogné dedans car je savais pas qu'il était là. Je vais pas me laissé pourri car il en a envie!»

« - Oui mais tu vas pas faire long feu ici si tu joues la rebelle en continue.»

Et là encore Gwen à raison, ça me vexe. Le reste de l'entraînement au tir se passe sans encombre. J'ai même eu les félliciations de Quatre étant la meilleure tireuse comme Peter meilleur tireur.

A la pause déjeuner, mes bras me font mal à force d'avoir tiré. Je me masse l'épaule engourdie tout en marchant vers la cafétéria. Je suis entouré de Gwen , Tris, Christina et Will. Nous mangons en discutant de notre expérience de tir. Puis Christina parle avec Tris de vie à l'école. Puis la conversation détourne sur moi.

« - Mais au faite je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu en cours toi non plus Jade.» Me dit Christina.

Je cherche une explication possible.

« - J'ai dû souvent m'occuper de mon jeune frère malade, donc j'ai sécher pas mal de cours. J'ai plus été présente la semaine de test.»

Au final même si c'était un mensonge il y a un fond de vérité. Tris se met à parler sur Edward et Némésis qui s'embrasse trop souvent en public à son goût. Les autres lui explique que c'est elle qui n'est pas normal mais je n'écoute plus la conversation. Je discue avec Gwen de son mal être. Elle me parle d'Antoine, qui lui manque terriblement. Mince avec cette nouvelle vie, j'ai oublié d'en parlé avant avec elle. Je la vois prête à pleurer, mais je la rassure et lui dis de pas craquer dans cette cafétéria. Elle se contrôle tant bien que mal, on quitte la table et on va s'isoler pour qu'elle puisse pleurer un coup avec moi pour l'épauler.

Quand on revient, le repas est presque finit. Gwen et moi on mange rapidement une part de gateau au chocolat. Quelques instants après Quatre vient nous chercher pour nous conduir dans une nouvelle salle. Dans cette salle il y a un tableau avec nos nom classé par ordre alphabétique, il y a des sacs en toile suspendu et d'autre matériel d'entraînement au combat et un ring au centre. Quatre nous explique que l'on va simplement apprendre la technique et que demain on se battra entre nous. La menace d'Eric au réfectoire me reviens en tête. Demain je serais la première à me battre et par un adversaire sans doute plus fort que moi.

Une fois que Quatre nous à tout expliquer et montrer, on s'intalle devant un sac en toile et on frappe. Je sais me battre mais leur technique m'ai inconnue. Je répète les mêmes gestes jusqu'à me faire saignés mes phalanges où est gravé les prénoms de mes frères. Je continue malgré la douleur j'ai toujours eu soif de connaissance et la je suis servie. Je m'applique et une fois que j'ai tout mémorisé, que mes gestes sont des automatismes, j'alterne avec les mouvements de combats que j'ai pratiquer dans mon ancienne vie. Je me sens de plus en plus alèse et je commence à tourné autour de mon sac tout en donnant des coups. Puis au bout d'un moment je suis éssoufflé, j'en profite donc pour observe les autres et je vois Gwen galèrer. Je décide de l'aider à coordonner ses mouvements. Elle est vraiment gauche avec son corps. Je lui montre la meilleure position pour pouvoir attaqué et se replier pour se protéger après avoir porter un coup. Au bout d'un moment elle est plus précise dans les coups et peu maintenant se concentré sur la garde. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et avant que je puisse me retourné je sens une poigne de fer s'abattre sur mon épaule gauche. Une violente douleur s'immisce dans toute mon épaule, je sens les doigts qui s'enfonce plus profondément, et l'on me force à faire face à mon assaillant. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Eric, je me doutais bien que j'allais le croisé aujourd'hui en apprennent qu'on allais s'entraîner au combat.

« - Alors tu te crois tellement forte au combat que tu préfères aidé ta soeur au lieu de t'entrainer, la faction avant les liens du sang, cela te dis quelque chose?»

« - Oui mais...»

« - J'ai pas envie d'écouter ton excuse. C'est les dix dernières minutes avant la fin de l'entraînent. Tu me dois un combat, tu vas nous faire l'honneur de montrer à tous les résultats cette séance!»

Je le suis pendant qu'il demandent à tous de venir près du ring. J'attends qu'Eric choisi mon adversaire. Il a finalement choisi Peter. Quatre observe la scène sans rien dire mais il n'a pas l'air enjoué.

« - Je pense que vous avez un différent à régler vous deux! Allez en place sur le ring!» Dit Eric du voix ferme ne laissant pas de place au doute.

Je me place en première sur le ring suivie de près par mon adversaire. Il me provoque ce moquant de moi me surnommant «Ugly face» et mes mains en sangs. Je lance mes épaules en avant pour duper mon adversaire. Et donne un coup de pied latéral ferme dans les côtes de l'ex sincère. Il tousse sous l'éffet de mon coup, et tente de me mettre son poing dans les côtes mais j'ai aussi parer avec mon coude. Eric nous ordonne de nous battre et pas de jouer aux danseuses. Je sourie a sa remarque, je suis déconcentrer par la voix du leader et mon adversaire en profite pour me mettre une série de coups dans le visage et les côtes, j'en pare une partie mais il est rapide, et moi pris de surprise, de plus en plus sonné par les coups non parés. J'étouffe un râle de douleur en me reculent pour évité de nouveaux coups, je change de position. Peter essaye de reprendre le dessus mais je le frappe dans le sternum pour le déstabilisé et j'en profite pour le frappé encore. Mais cette fois ci au visage, en plein dans le nez. Il recule sous la douleur en réprimant un cri et se tenant le nez ensanglanté. Puis je lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je le vois tombé et j'en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing pour l'achever. Mais dans un mouvement de défense il me lance son pied un plein visage. Je recule donc trop sonné par le coup. Je sens les cordes du ring dans mon dos, je mets en appuis dessus le temps que je reprenne le dessus sur mon corps malgré la douleur. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon combat je suis en mauvaise posture dans les cordes, mais cela aurait été pire si j'étais dans un coin. Peter s'est déjà relevé, vient vers moi. Je fais mine d'être toujours sonné, il est prêt à m'attaquer. Quand il est suffisamment prêt, je lui saisie le poing et je me glisse derrière lui. Je lui est encore fais le coup de le clé de bras. Il est tellement prévisible et maintenant c'est lui qui est dans les cordes. De ma main de libre je lui frappe la hanche à plusieurs reprises. Je sais à quel point cela fait mal de frappe le nerf sciatique et la jambe est vite paralysée. Je continue de le frappé, il a beau se débattre il ne peut rien faire à par geindre. Puis il tombe, je lâche son bras avant qu'il ne casse. Je le roue de coups de pieds, il se mets en boule pour se protêger. Il roule sur le côté et je plaque au sol avec mon pied. Peter est totalement à ma merci, je le fixe dans les yeux un air méchant et lui donne un dernier coup de poing dans son visage. Il pert conssiance sur le me redresse et je cherche Eric des yeux. Je le toise fière d'avoir gagné mon combat par K O, j'attends de voir sa réaction.

Il me fixe l'air mauvais, je ne me peux m'empêche lui trouvé un certain charme, même quand il est comme ça. Il a les bras croisé sur le torse couvert d'un marcel noir, les muscles tendu par la colère. Il parle à Quatre dans l'oreille, qui demande à tous quitté la salle prétextant la fin de l'entraînement. Puis il me rejoint avec Quatre sur le ring. Je vais passé un salle quart d'heure. Je tremble de peur, je sais que s'ils décident de m'attaquer à deux je ne pourrais rien faire. Je recule donc en me mettant en grade. Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver. Quatre se penche pour aidé Peter à se relevé et va sûrement l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Une fois que Quarte est partit, Eric qui est au centre me fixe.

« - Beau combat! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça? C'est pas chez les Fraternels que tu as pu apprendre ça?»

« - Je n'ai jamais été à ma place là-bas. Mon test me l'a prouvé il suffit de consulter mon dossier.»

« - Oui mais cela ne me dis pas comment tu as appris à te battre sans en avoir le droit?»

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. Si tu veux des réponses il va falloir agir!»

Je conforte ma position de défense je cherches à gagné du temps pour réfléchir à une réponse qui me semble plausible. Je tourne autour lentement d'Eric je sais que je l'invite dans un combat je gagnerai pas. Il sourit, il se délasse les muscles des épaules et ôte son marcel. Il le jette par dessus le ring, il est terriblement sexy à mes yeux. Mon regard parcours tout son trose nu et tatoué.

« -Alors comme ça tu préfères te battre contre moi, plutôt que de me parler de ton passé. Intéressant ça!»

Je continue de rêvasser sur son torse. Sans prévenir il m'attaque, j'esquive une rafale de coups, mais la suivante non. Je me plains sous ses coups qui heurtent mes côtes. Je recule, je veux mettre suffisamment de distance entre nous pour évité les coups. Je prends de plus en plus de coups. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne idée. Je me baisse pour évité un nouveau coup et en profite pour le fauché avec une jambe. Il chute mais se relève rapidement plein de colère me percute l'épaule gauche du poing, j'ai un mal de chien. Je riposte plus fort et fais quelques mouvements acrobatiques que Matt et notre père m'on appris étant jeune. Mais je ne le fais pas reculé. Je continue de le frappé mais je m'épuise plus que je lui fais mal. Il pare chaque coups. J'essaye plusieurs parades mais rien ne marche. Puis je tente un coup de pied latéral et il me le bloque entre ses côtés et son bras. Je suis un équilibre sur un pied et à la bonne volonté du leader.

« - Alors tu te rends et tu me réponds, ou tu préfères garder le secret et te fais dérouiller?»

Pour toute réponse je prends appuie sur ma jambe immobilisé et me laisse tomber en arrière en pivotant légèrement. Ce qui à pour effet de lancé mon autre jambe en plein dans son visage. Il me lâche sous la douleur, mais reprend vite conscience et continue de m'attaquer. J'ai juste eu le temps de me relevé et de reculé de deux pas. Je me suis retrouvé dans un coin du ring et coincé par Eric. Il en profite pour me roué de coups. Je ne peux pas me libérer de là. Je pare le plus de coups en criant à chaque fois qu'il m'atteint. J'ai de plus en plus mal et je me protège de moins en moins bien. Je me débats mais rien ne marche. J'ai mal tellement mal. Je le savais bien que ce combat j'allais le perdre. Eric cesse de me frapper. Je le fixe ne le comprenant pas. J'attends une réaction et j'essuie le sang qui coule de ma lèvre inférieure.

« - Franchement c'est même pas amusant pour moi. Tu ne dis rien, quitte à te faire battre! C'est une bonne qualité, de savoir garder un secret. On cherche aussi ceci chez les tu appris tout ça ? Mais là ça me fait grave chier...»

Eric a le souffle court par l'effort. Il a quelques gouttes de sueurs qui coulent le long de ses tempes. Il est calme et animé par la curiosité.

« - Désolé que ce ne soit pas aussi intéressant de te battre contre une petite nocive ex-fraternelle. Tu préfère plus te battre contre un adversaire à ta mesure?»

« - Non pas spécialement, j'aime juste avoir ce que je veux! Et là ce sont des réponses.»

« - Ok, tu vas me prendre pour une folle! Comme on avait pas le droit de se battre là-bas, souvent je pratiquai la capoeira, de loin cela ressemble à de la danse acrobatique mais en faite c'est plus un combat avec un être invisible. Cela m'a donner le sens du rythme, la souplesse et quelques bases de coups.»

Il a l'air perplexe et me demande une démonstration. Je m'execute en m'étant reculé de lui. Je me demande comment il fait pour me faire faire ce qu'il veut. Je suis complément envoûté par son aura. Je fais une chorégraphie que je faisais souvent avec Matt quand on jouait ensemble plus jeunes. Je fais quelques mouvement avec mes bras et mes jambes pour marqué le rythme, pas très impressionnants mais nécessaire pour s'échauffer. Eric reste impassible puis je commence à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Puis je commence à prendre de l'assurance et je fais des mouvement de plus en plus complexe et technique. Puis je m'approche de lui. Je lance mon pied gauche près de lui pour faire un Escorpião. Normalement il consiste à frapper l'adversaire à la tête avec le talon en posant les mains devant soi au sol pour faire passer la jambe par dessus soi, pour imiter l'attaque du scorpion. Et je m'arrête à temps pour ne pas le touché. Je reste immobile un instant avant de faire une roue arrière pour me retrouver sur mes jambes. Je suis de dos et donc je ne vois pas sa réaction. Je me retourne pour le regardé, il me féllicite mais on est interrompue par une voix.

« - Enfin je te trouve Eric! J'ai besoin de toi pour un souci en salle de contrôle» Dit un Audacieux plus âgé qu'Eric et assez de préstance pour suggérer être un leader. Il est accompagné d'un jeune Audacieux. Eric me regarde une dernière fois et part du ring récupère son marcel et va pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Je quitte aussi le ring et traîne loin derrière eux pour ne pas les déranger. je suis tellement déçue que ce moment passé avec Eric n'est pas durer plus longtemps. Puis je vois le plus jeune venir vers moi.

« - Salut je suis Zeke, j'ai passé mon initiation en même temps que Quatre et Eric. Ton initiation ce passe comment? Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu en a bien besoin, à ce que je vois! Au faite tu serais pas Miss saut de l'ange?»

« - Oui c'est moi, mais appelle moi Jade c'est moins long. Sinon en ce qui concerne l'initiation, ça se passe, deuxième et déjà premier passage à l'infirmerie.»

«- Bah ça va! Tu verrais l'autre jeune qui est passé à l'infirmerie avec Quatre était en moins bonne forme!»

« - Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état.»

« - T'as pas froid au yeux, toi!»

Il sourit puis je le suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé Zeke me laisse me faire soigné par l'infirmière. Elle est assez fine et grande, les cheveux noirs et raides. Elle a des yeux verts et un tatouage de la faction sur la base du cou, comme si c'était un pendentif posé à même la peau. Elle se prénomme Nancy, et je me présente. Elle me pose quelques questions sur les raisons de mes différentes plais, je lui explique que se sont les blessures dû à l'entraînement. Elle regarde mes phalanges sacrifiés, elles sont saignantes et me dit que le mieux est d'éviter de faire s'ouvrir. Puis elle s'en va dans la pièce d'à côté et revient après un instant avec tout le nécessaire pour me soigné. Au bout de cinq minutes Nancy finit de me mettre des bandages sur mes mains. Elle me tend une pommade et m'explique qu'il faut que j'en mets sur mes brûlures au visage le plus souvent possible. Enfin elle me place une stéri-strip sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je pense qu'elle avait finit mais elle me touche les flans et je frissonne de douleur, elle soulève mon haut de moitié et dévoile mes côtes complètement bleues à cause de mon combat avec le leader. Nancy s'en va et reviens avec un tube d'arnica et elle me passe la crème sur mes ecchymoses jusqu'à ce que la crème est disparue.

« - Je crois quoi je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi si tu as mal ,vien me voir, quelque soit l'heure je suis toujours dans les parages.»

« - Merci.»

Je m'en vais pour rejoindre Gwen j'ai un tas de truc à lui raconter. Je la retrouve seule dans le dortoir en faisant les cents pas. Je me mets près d'elle et lui fais un grand sourire. Le visage de la grande sauterelle se décompose quand elle me vois avec mes bandages aux mains et sur la lèvre. Je le rassure et commence à lui raconté ce qu'elle à manqué. Elle me demande, elle aussi de lui montrer ce qu'est la capoeira. Je soupire et je lui fais une petite démo. Après elle me demande de lui montrer les mouvements de bases. On passe une bonne heure à faire des exercices et Gwen a vraiment l'air d'aimé pratiquer cet art. Je demande à Gwen si elle se sens capable que l'on fasse un duo de capoeira et elle accepte. Elle manque d'expérience et en deux minutes elle me donne un coup de pied involontaire dans les côtes je gémis de douleur et je lui dis que la séance est terminé.

**Désolée c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je pense poster le prochain chapitre fin de semaine voir début de la suivante. J'ai vraiment aimé le combat de Jade et Eric j'espère que vous aussi ! Dis moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Nanou 13118 : Voici la suite, j'espère que cela t'as plus! Tu as ton personnage à ton nom, j'espère qu'elle te plais, Nanou la gentille infirmière Audacieuse! J'ai hâte de lire ca que tu en as pensé. ^_^x Et pour les yeux c'est une simple coincidence lol**


	6. Loin des yeux mais pas du coeur!

**Salut à tous voici mon nouveau chapitre. Je suis fière de moi car j'ai pas trop mis de temps entre ces deux chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

Le bruit de la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvre résonne dans nos oreilles, nous sort de notre conservation. Ce sont Tris, Christina,Will et le petit couple d'ex-Eruddits qui arrivent. Tris à un tatouage sur la clavicule représentant trois oiseaux noirs. Némésis et Edward on aussi un tatouge symbolisant le signe de l'infinie avec le prénom de l'autre dans une des boucles et dans l'autre boucle il y a un coeur. Ce tatouage est posé sur le côté droit du cou et dessiné en noir. Ils ont l'air tous fières de leur tatouage. Je m'intéresse à eux et leur pose plein de question sur leurs tatouages. J'ai toujours été fasciner par les tatouages, j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un. Mais chez les sans-faction ce n'était pas possible. Je me renseigne sur l'emplacement du salon de tatouage. Némésis m'explique ou il se situe. Elle me dit que si je le souhaite, elle peut nous emmener. Je la remercie de sa proposition et lui dis que quand je serais prête à me faire tatoué elle nous montrera le chemin.

« - Jade dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eric et Quatre après l'entraînement ?»

« - Quatre est parti amener Peter à l'infirmerie. Eric m'a félicité pour mon K. O. . Après on s'est battu, j'ai perdue et je suis aller l'infirmerie. Mais je m'en sors qu'avec des bleus.»

« - Il me fait peur ce type, j'ai peur de me battre demain. Ewdard essaye de me rassuré mais je suis pas sûre d'y arrivé.

« - Némésis viens avec moi on va s'entraîner ensemble. Gwen je te conseille de venir avec nous.»

Gwen et Némésis me suive et on retourne à salle. Une fois arrivé je remarque que sur le tableau il y a écrit « Blèsser» à côté de Peter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, fière de moi. Je me place devant un sac de toile, je respire un bon coup me préparant mentalement à avoir mal aux côtes. Puis je tape dans le sac de frappe pour montre l'exercice que je veux que les filles pratiquent. Je me crispe légèrement sous la douleur de mon buste, mais l'ignore et continue. Je parle en même temps pour qu'elles comprennes bien. Je veux qu'elles soient capables de frappé en se servent des poings mais aussi de leurs jambes. Pour Gwen il n'y a pas trop de problème, donc je la laisse se débrouillé seule. Et je me concentre sur Némésis pour qu'elle puisse progresser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'être ici, juste qu'elle à suivie son amour. Je rectifie à plusieurs reprises sa posture. Elle a le même défaut que Gwen elle n'a pas de garde, et n'es pas très musclée ni rapide. Il faut au moins qu'elle apprenne à être rapide pour pouvoir mieux se protéger. Je vois qu'elle essaye de faire de son mieux, mon exercice doit être trop compliqué pour elle.

Soudain je repense à ce que mon père faisait quand Matt et moi nous ne comprenions pas dans notre apprentissage de l'art du combat. C'est notre père qui pratiquait la capoeira, reste de sa vie chez les Audacieux,et qui nous l'a transmit. Des journée à répéter les mêmes gestes inlassablement. Une vraie torture mais vraiment utile chez les sans- faction et ici. Père s'appelait Eros, né Audacieux et resté jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop inutile pour eux. Il est devenu donc sans-faction et à rapidement trouver ma mère et se sont mis ensembles. Trouvant chacun de la chaleur près et l'autre et de la sécurité. Bien vite Matt et moi on est nés et Eros à essayer de nous apprendre le plus de son savoir du combat avant de mourir, d'un complot, quand nous avions douze ans. Notre père trouvait toujours des méthodes d'apprentissage adaptés à notre morphologie respective, ou à une situation particulière. Un jour alors que j'étais blesser au bras droit, j'avais dû apprendre à combattre avec mon bras gauche, un vrai défi à l'époque. Puis le souvenir de mon premier entraînement avec Matt me reviens en tête.

Je demande à Némésis d'arrêter de frapper le sac et de venir me voir.

« - Je ne veux pas de démoraliser mais je pense que si tu veux tenir la cadence ici on va devoir s'entraîner en plus pendant nos temps de repos. Aujourd'hui on va faire de la musculation Force/Puissance du Haut du Corps . Demain entraînement au combat. Et après demain je te laisse tranquille pour que tu souffles. Mais jeudi musculation Force/Puissance Bas du Corps et Abdos. Enfin vendredi on fera un petit match ensemble. Et le week-end petite séance de 30 minutes de musculation en solo et repos. Je sais c'est tout un planning mais crois moi c'est largement faisable.»

« - Je vais jamais y arrivée.»

« - Ne soit pas défaitiste Némésis! Jade est un peu trop bourrue quand elle s'y met, mais c'est pour t'aider.» Intervient Gwen.

Je laisse discuter les filles entre elles. Quand elles reviennent on se met à la musculation. On fait une série de 30 pompes, suivit de 2 minutes de repos. On enchaîne sur une série de 30 tractions, suivit de repos. Après un peu de gainage et repos pour enfin finir avec une série de développé couché. J'ai repérer le nécessaire dans le fond de la salle. On recommence tout les exercices en respectant les temps de repos entre chaque. Je vois que les filles se donnent à font l'enjeu est assez grand. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elles finissent sans-faction.

Nous sommes toujours en train de nous entraîner quand quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Il s'agit de Quatre, il n'a pas l'air surpris de nous voir. Je regarde la pièce de long en large et j'aperçois deux caméras. Il n'a pas l'air en colère c'est plutôt bon signe, mais avec lui je me méfie toujours.

« - Mais qu'est ce que je vous faites là?»

« - On s'entraîne, je pensais que l'on avait le droit pendant nos quartiers libres.»

« - Oui, mais dans trente minutes le repas va se finir et si vous voulez manger avant de dormir c'est maintenant.»

« - Ok merci on s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure.» Dit Némésis et par en courant sans doute pour rejoindre Edward.

Quand je la vois détaller comme cela je me dis que l'amour lui donne vraiment des ailes. Je me remets à pensé à Eric et ce moment passé avec lui. Je suis les autres mais de loin, je traîne, trop prise dans mes pensées. Mes réflexions sont interrompues par Quatre, qui se tient devant moi me fixant impassible les bras croisé dans le dos. Je cherche Gwen des yeux mais elle n'est pas là. C'est certainement Quatre qui à dû lui demande de filer devant.

« - J'ai une question à te posé. C'est quoi ce que tu avais de caché dans ta chaussure le jour de ton arrivée?»

Je soupire j'ai pas envie de répondre. Mais bon je pense que j'ai pas trop le choix, je suis trop fatigué pour me battre ou de l'envoyé paître. Je me grattes le derrière de la tête avant de prendre mon couteau ranger dans ma chaussure. Je lui tends, en espérant qu'il me le rende.

« - C'est le couteau de mon père, c'est un souvenir. Rien d'autre.»

Il observe un moment l'objet, puis essaye de l'ouvrir en vain. Il y a un cran de sécurité quasi invisible, petite astuce de mon père. Puis il me le rends.

« - Un couteau... Franchement c'est très étrange que tu es ça de ton père. Les fraternels sont censé avoir horreur des armes. Pourquoi t'avoir transmit ça.»

« - J'en sais rien je lui est pris à sa mort. Et moi j'ai rien d'une fraternelle. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas servit depuis un moment, on ne peut même plus l'ouvrir!»

Sur ce je décide de partir, j'ai tellement faim. Tout le novices sont déjà à table et on presque terminé. Je m'installe rapidement près de Gwen je cherches Némésis du regard mais je ne le trouve pas, ni Edward. La grande sauterelle et moi, on mange le plus vite possible avant la fin du service. Gwen m'interroge sur ma conservation avec Quatre. Mon regard va de gauche à droite pour voir si personne ne nous écoute.

« - Bah il voulait savoir ce que j'avais caché dans ma chaussure le jour de mon arrivé. Je lui es montré le couteau de mon père et m'a demander comment cela ce fait que j'ai ça pour une ex-fraternelle.»

« - Tu pense qu'il a des doutes sur tes origines?»

« - Je ne sais pas trop, j'espère que non. Je lui est dit que j'avais pris ce couteau à la mort de notre père s'il te pose la question. Répond que tu eétais déjà au courant.»

Elle acquiesce et on continu de manger. Après 20 minutes, on à finit de manger et nous allons au dortoir. Le temps passe trop vite ici, et j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je décide donc de dessiné un peu. Je prends mon cahier de dessin et commence à dessiner, Gwen. Elle a prit la pause et contemple le résultat Puis je reprends une nouvelle page et laisse mon crayon tracer des courbes, sans réfléchir à ce que je fais. Un bout de 10 minutes je regarde vraiment mon dessin. Ce sont deux ailes tribales, je fais quelques modifications à mon oeuvre. J'ajoute aussi un motif losange l'intérieure d'une des ailes, en référence à mon saut. Et pas mal de détail sur ma vie, comme le couteau de mon père, l'arbre des fraternelles, les initiales de mes frères. Une fois terminé je regarde l'ensemble et ça me plais beaucoup. Demain j'irais au salon de tatouage pour me le faire dans le dos. Gwen me félicite et elle va se couché. Moi je suis incapable de m'endormir. Je profère allé me baladé sur le toit et contempler la ville endormie.

Quittant discrètement le dortoir, je me dirige vers la Fosse. C'est étrangement calme, il n'y a personne ici. Je remonte pour me trouvé sur le champs de tir. Le souffle de la nuit me mord le visage de froid. Je cherche l'étoile polaire du regard et la trouve, puis je cherche le secteur des sans-faction. J'aimerai apercevoir une silhouette, je pourrais me dire que c'est Matt qui veille sur moi. Mais rien, l'épais mon manteau sombre de la nuit m'empêche de voir loin. Pourtant Matt m'avait bien dit qu'il serait chaque soir sous l'étoile polaire, il s'est peut-être lassé de mon absence. J'aurais essayer avant, mais chez les Fraternels je n'avais pas de spot pour voir le secteur des sans-faction. Je cherche toujours du regard tout en fouillant dans mes poches, j'y trouve un miroir. Je me sers du miroir pour faire des signaux lumineux vers l'endroit que je fixe. Après quelques secondes d'attente j'ai une réponse lumineuse provenant d'en face. Je saute de joie, mon frère a tenu sa parole. Matt et moi passons un temps fou pour se transmettre le moindre message. Je n'ose pas lui qu'Enzo est rester chez les Fraternels, je lui dis simplement qu'il est guéri et qu'il se porte bien. Il me donne de ses nouvelles et apparemment Evelyn complote quelque chose mais il ignore tout. On pourrait faire nuit blanche à discuter comme ça, mon jumeau et moi. J'ai envie de le voir, qu'on se batte et qu'Enzo soit là. Je soupire de frustration, j'aimerai tellement faire une viré nocturne pour parler sincèrement à Matt. Le train est en train d'arrivé, j'ai le temps de le prendre. Je me prépare à courir pour sauté dedans, mais j'attends un bruit derrière moi.

« - On veut se tiré d'ici?»

Je m'arrête prise en flagrant délit de fuite. Je cherche la personne des yeux mais ne trouve rien. Il fait trop sombre maintenant pour voir à plus de 2 mètres de soi. Le train vient de filé, il est impossible de le prendre. Si ça se trouve je serais morte à l'heure qui l'est en essayant de sauté car j'aurai mal évalué la distance de saut et échoué pour faire un aller simmple vers l'au-delà.

Je décide de trouver la personne qui m'a empêcher de partir. Quand je suis près de la porte je remarque une ombre si la gauche, je me dirige par là. La silhouette est celle de Zeke. Et merde je vais me prendre un savon. Est-ce-qu'il m'a vue en train de communiqué par flash de lumière? J'espère que non, sinon il risque de faire sauter ma couverture.

« - En faite je voulais retenter mon saut dans le filet, vue que je sais y allé que par le train. J'ai juste voulu faire le tour en train et revenir... Mais je pense que tu viens de me tiré d'un mauvais pas, je me trompe?»

« - Effectivement oui, même si ton intention est bonne mais surtout futile. Je suis pas convaincu, tu pourrais très bien me mentir. Je sais pas ce que tu fais de nuit ici mais c'est bizarre. Surtout que les novices non pas le droit de quitter notre quartier général, seuls!»

« - Ok, je vais me coucher alors! Mais s'il te pais Zeke ne me balance pas aux leaders ni à Quatre. J'ai pas envie de passé un mauvais quart d'heure.»

« - Inquiète je comptais pas le faire. Tu voulais vraiment refaire ton saut d'entrer?»

« - Oui pourquoi?»

« -Parce que si tu veux j'ai une autre solution que de prendre le train, viens suis moi.»

Il disparaît en trottinant dans la nuit, je le suis aussitôt. On rentre dans différents tunnels et je reconnais la pièce où le filet se trouve. Zeke va vers une porte qui en très bien dissimulée. Il l'ouvre et dit.

« Prends l'escalier et tu seras sur le toit en face du trou pour sauté. Tu vois pas besoin de sortir pour apprendre. Je m'occupe de ta réception ici.»

Je rie avant monter l'escalier. Une fois arrivé, je cherches le trou et le vois à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je m'apporche du vide pour évalue la distance et prends suffisamment d'élan. Je respire lentement et cherche la concentration. Puis je m'élance vers le vide et saute. Cette fois-ci, je me déplois comme un ange pendant un court instant. Avant de vite me mettre en boule et relever la tête. Ce qui a pour effet de me retourné et avant que je touche le filet je suis sur le dos. Avec la nuit mon saut était plus prenant que la première fois. Je rie tellement je suis fière de moi, et je roule pour trouvé Zeke.

« - Contente à ce que je vois ! Tu veux le refaire?»

« - Non merci mais il faut que j'aille me coucher. Sinon demain je vais pas pouvoir gérer la journée entière. Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin, je reviendrai ici souvent. J'adore la pousser d'adrénaline que me donne ce saut.»

« - Tu es une sacrée nana, Jade! A plus alors.»

Je prends dans mes bras Zeke, je me rends compte que mon geste est stupide, mais c'est un peu trop trad. Il a l'air surpris, je le lâche vite et pars en courant ne voulant pas me justifier. J'entre dans le dortoir où tout le monde dort. J'ôtes mes chaussures pour me faire la plus discrète possible et je me faufile jusqu'à mon lit. Je grimpe à l'échelle et me glisse sous les draps. J'ai hâte d'être à demain de voir Eric, de m'entraîner et entraîné mes protégées, de me faire tatoué et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je suis devenue boulimique de la vie. Les journées ici sont toujours trop courtes. Je me demande bien contre que je vais me battre demain, j'espère juste que ce soit pas contre une personne que j'aime bien. Mais si ça doit arriver je ne me laisserais pas battre pour autant sauf si c'est Gwen.

**Allez à la prochaine pour mon nouveau chapitre je pense plus à la semaine prochaine. Désolé c'est un peu court, c'est le chapitre le plus court jusqu'à maintenant bien qu'il fasse 4 pages quand même..Mais attention vu que mon deuxième taf repend, je vais avoir moi de temps. A plus et penser à laisser un petit message. Cela ne prend pas trop de temps et surtout ça remonte le moral ^_^"**


	7. Shiminig with Shark

**Salut à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'ai cru que j'allais le publier en retard, mais non. Youpi sinon comme d'hab mise à jour se fait tard le soir ou très tôt le matin cela dépend de votre point de vue. Sur ce bonne lecture et a bientôt.**

« - Comme vous êtes en nombre pair, tout le monde aura un combat aujourd'hui. On peut remercier Jade!»

J'entends Christina parlé à Tris, elle n'a pas envie de se battre contre Molly qu'elle surnomme le Tank. Je ne trouve pas Molly si impressionnante que ça, cela me fait rire. Je suis contre Edward en deuxième combat suivie de Gwen contre Will et enfin Némésis contre Tris. Christina et Molly se place sur le ring. Christina frappe la première, d'un coup de poing dans le côtes de Molly. Elle tressaille et montre les dents comme si allais moindre. Molly ricane et sans prévenir elle fonce sur Christina. Très vite je ne regarde plus le combat pour aller discuter de technique avec Gwen et Némésis. Je me dis que le combat de Némésis est plutôt équitable contrairement à celui de Gwen. J'essaye de rapidement leur expliquer une méthode pour encaisser au mieux les coups porter au visage. Et je les motivent à être plus rapide, la vitesse combiné à la souplesse, c'est la clé. Soudain Eric demande à tous de le suivre, alors qu'il tient par l'épaule Christina.

Tous s'exécutent ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est fini le premier combat, trop occupé à parlé. Il nous conduit à la Fosse. Je rage de voir qu'il touche Christina et je la jalouse pour ça. Puis de la Fosse on va au Gouffre. Bizarrement je sens une tension arriver. Je pense avoir compris, c'est la première leçon qu'Eric va nous enseigné et Christina va en faire les frais. Eric ordonne à Christina de se suspendre au dessus du Gouffe. Elle est choquée.

« - Passe de l'autre côté de la barrière et suspends toi à la rambarde. Si tu réussis à tenir 5 minutes au dessus du Gouffre, j'oublierais ta lâcheté. Sinon ton initiation s'arrête là.»

Tous se figent à cette annonce, incapables de la défendre. J'observe les autres, tous on la tête baissé. Personne ne va la soutenir, j'aimerais ouvrir ma bouche et l'aidée. Mais je me suis mis trop en danger et avec Eric dans les parages je risque de me faire mal voir. J'avance d'un pas et Gwen m'arrête en me prenant le bras.

« - Mais qu'est que tu fais?»

« - Je sais pas mais je peux pas la laissé risqué sa vie.»

« - Le lâché prise tu connais? Tu ne peux pas aidé tout le monde ici. Jade s'il te plais! Lâche prise. Pense à Matt et Enzo, tu n'ais pas là pour ça.»

D'un coup j'ai envie de pleurer, ma famille me manque. Et je repense à hier soir, je maudit Zeke de m'avoir retenue. J'aurais tellement aimé le voir, avoir ses conseils. Je me demande comment il va vraiment. J'espère qu'Evelyn ne le mal-mêne pas trop.

**Début du flash back **

**Matt et moi on est toujours au chevet d'Enzo. Son état empire, je souhaite juste qu'il tien le coup jusqu'à demain pour se faire soigné chez les Fraternels. Le petit Enzo dort, il est assommé par la fièvre. Matt se lève me tourne le dos, fixe le mur. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'est pour cacher ses larmes. Il déteste se montrer faible, même face à moi. Je vais le voir et le serre fort dans mes bras. Soudain il cesse d'être silencieux et déverse sa pleine et sa rage bruyamment. Il s'écroule au sol, j'ai essaye de le retenir, maios je suis tombé avec lui. Je me mets aussi à pleurer, nous avons tous les deux mal dans les tréfonds de nos âmes. Pendant un long moment on pleure lamentablement, puis Matt se reprends petit à petit et je l'imite. Enfin on s'assoit sur un tas de couvertures que l'on utilise comme sofa. **

**« - Jade j'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, on est un tout ensemble. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. Mais j'ai pas le droit de mettre la vie d'Enzo en jeu juste par égoïsme.**

**« - C'est pourtant vrai. On est jumeaux et on n'a jamais été séparés, on est fusionnels. Par contre la vie nous à montrer à bien des reprises que l'on peut perdre des êtres chères à tout moment. Le côté positif c'est que dans notre cas ce n'est que temporaire.»**

**« - N'empêche que ça me fais mal.»**

**« - Je sais à moi aussi, mais on y peut rien! On va vivre en apnée pendant un an et après ça tout ira comme sur des roulettes, non?»**

**« - J'en suis moins sûr. Et je commence à me dire que tu as raison pour Evelyn. Je me demande de quoi d'autre elle est capable. Déjà qu'elle peut te faire entrée chez les Fraternels comme ça, en un clin d'oeil. Je pense qu'elle peut faire bien plus et pas spécialement en bien.»**

**« - T'as sûrement raison mais pour l'instant on à pas trop le choix. Par contre je te conseille d'être comme un fils pour elle. Car si j'ai bien compris ma mission est de faire en sorte que son fils doit prendre la tête des Audacieux. Désolée je peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne sais rien d'autre. Mais ça peut, peut-être t'aider.»**

**« - Mouais je verrais. Dis moi tu te rappelles quand on regardas les étoiles avec papa?»**

**« - Oui pourquoi?»**

**« - Chaque soir je serais sous l'étoile polaire. Si un soir si tu veux me retrouver tu seras où venir.»**

**« - Et si je peux pas venir?»**

**« - Bah on communique souvent par signaux lumineux on pourra toujours au moins se donné des nouvelles.» **

**On discute pendant des heures avant de s'endormir.**

**Fin du flash back**

A l'évocation de ce souvenir mes larmes se mettent à couler silencieusement. Pendant ce temps là, Christina s'est suspendu à la rambarde et affronte la rage du gouffre. Toujours aucune réaction des autres novices à par Will qui chronomètre. Je décide de l'encourager, en essuyant mes larmes. Bientôt les encouragements de Tris se mêlent aux miens. Quand les cinq minutes sont passées Tris et moi on se précipitent pour aidé à remonter la pauvre Christina. J'entends Eric protester sur notre aide mais je lui répond qu'elle à prouver son courage et continue de soutenir Christina. Elle est toute tremblante une fois que ses pieds touchent le sol. Eric me toise mais ne dit rien, je m'attendais à une autre réaction de sa part. Il nous ordonne de le suivre pour le prochain combat, Edward et moi.

Tout le long du retour je me prépare mentalement et physiquement au combat. J'ai encore mal aux côtes mais j'ai juste à bien me protéger les flans quitte à pas me protège le visage. C'est au visage que j'encaisse mieux les coups, la mâchoire solide de mon père. Et si j'attaque la première j'ai plus de chance de gagner. Je vais aussi privilégié les coups de pieds histoire de plus le déstabilisé, vu pendant l'entraînement on a plus privilégier les coups de fois sur le ring c'est moi qui ouvre le combat. Je profite de ma rapidité et de souplesse pour porter le premier coup. Un magnifique coup de pied retourné pleine tête, d'habitude les gens sont immédiatement sonnés, mais pas lui. Il a reculer de plusieurs pas en se tenant le visage puis s'est jeter sur moi. J'esquive son coup de justesse. Je tente un autre coup de pied latéral mais il me le bloque comme Eric. Je sourie en repensant à mon combat d'hier, et je refais ma même parade. Mais il me lâche la jambe dès que j'ai commencer mon mouvement et je m'écrase au sol méchant. Je peste contre lui mentalement, c'est pas possible d'avoir anticipé ce coup s'il ne le connaissais pas. Il a dû espionner mon entretien avec Eric. J'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir lui faire payer sa curiosité. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relevé d'Edward me donne des coups de pieds dans les flans. J'hurle sous la douleur, il ravive les marques de mon précédent combat. J'ai beau roulée sur le côté,je ne peux esquivé tous les coups. Chaque coups portés me broie, je ne peux à peine respirer. Je suffoque et dans un dernier élan de défense je lui donne un coup bien placé dans les parties intimes. Là il arrête de me frapper et hurle lui aussi de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup. Je profite de ce moment de flontement pour me relever péniblement et fonde sur Edward. Je lui porte plusieurs coups au visage, mais quand j'étais au sol Edward ma frapper à plusieurs reprises au visage et je suis donc gêner par mon sang. Je suis touché à l'arcade et le sang me brouille la vue. Je porte plus de coups mais je ne sais plus trop au je suis. Je me bats à l'aveugle, j'écoute les pas sur le ring. Edward est devant moi, je pense qu'en deux foulés je le frappe. J'essaye mais je ne fais que le frôler. Il rit et je le frappe. Je ne sais pas où mais j'entends bien qu'il a mal. Je me retente le coup mais il a l'avantage de la vue et reprends le dessus. Edward a compris que mon point faible sont mes côtes et frappe constamment cette zone. Je redeviens vite paralysé de douleur et puis, plus rien, le trou noir.

Quand je me réveille, je ne reconnais pas de suite les lieux. Je me sens faible, mon corps est horriblement douloureux. Dans la pièce il fait somble, la nuit est tombée, il y a des formes rectangulaires sur ma gauche sûrement des meubles. Je regarde partout pour identifier où je me trouve et aussi pour allumer la lumière. Soudain sur ma droite j'entends du bruit et la porte s'ouvre. La lumière m'éblouie un temps puis mes yeux s'habituent tranquillement. Je vois Nancy souriante qui m'apporte un plateau repas. Je me redresse en grimaçant.

« - Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. Tu as faim? Je t'ai apporter le repas et des anti-inflamatoirs.»

« - Je suis pas contre un bon repas et des médicaments. J'ai mal partout comme si un immeuble m'étais tomber dessus.»

« - Je veux bien te croire.»

Nancy sourit et me pose sur les genoux le plateau. Puis elle s'en va. Je mange rapidement puis prends les médicaments. Une fois fini je me lève pour allée au dortoir. Mais dès que j'ai touché le sol mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je tombe sur le sol et Nancy vient me relever.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire? A ta place je me reposerais au lieu de vouloir sortir.»

« - Je dois retourner au dortoir, non?»

« - Non tu n'ai pas obliger. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu es pas de combat demain donc tu peux rester ici. Repose toi, tu en as besoin.»

« - Est-ce que tu sais quel est le classement?»

« - Désolé je ne sais pas. Mais je peux me renseigné pour toi attends je reviens.»

Elle me laisse seule, je sens que les médicaments me calme puis je somnole. Quand Nancy revient, elle n'est pas seule Gwen est aussi présente. La grande sauterelle se place contre moi sur le lit. Elle a l'air bien amochée elle aussi. Une plaie sur la lèvre supérieure, un bleu sur la joue gauche et un regard fatigué.

« - Alors comment te sens tu?»

« - Ca va j'ai connue pire. Et toi ton combat?»

« - Bah j'ai perdue. On est tous passé à l'infirmerie après nos combats. Will à un oeil au beurre noir. J'ai vraiment essaye de me donner à fond mais il m'a mit une toise.»

« - Même si tu as perdue c'est pas grave, l'important c'est d'avoir riposter. Et cela donne quoi au classement?»

« - En premier il y a Edward, second Molly, troisième Will, quatrième Tris, cinquième Christina, sixième toi, septième moi et enfin Peter en huitième place car il n'a pas participé et Némésis bonne dernière. Mais Quatre a dit que rien est jouer que tout peu encore changé selon les résula.»

« - Mouais mais c'est pas très encourageant. Fait chier pour Némésis elle est pas assez enragée. Tu penses que s'il y avait en jeu une folle nuit d'amour avec le premier au classement elle serait plus motivée?»

Gwen rie et je me joins à elle. Puis après on discute de tatouage et on se programme un rendez vous pour se faire tatoué demain après l'entraînement. Après un long moment passé ensemble, Gwen décide d'aller au dortoir. Je me retrouve seule, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai as oser posé des questions à Gwen sur Eric, mais j'en avais terriblement envie. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien pensé de moi? Il faudrai que j'arrive à le cerner un peu plus. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'étudier et puis à chaque fois que je le regarde mon cerveau est en veille pendant que mon coeur me chamboule de plus en plus. Mon esprit divague quand il s'agit de mon leader, j'oublie mon jumeau, Enzo, ma mission pour Evelyn et tout l'enjeu qui va avec. C'est franchement dangereux pour moi si j'oublie mes objectifs. J'ai toujours pas pus confirmer mon hypothèse sur Quatre. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, si je lui en parle directement je suis sûre de me faire rembarrer, voir pire selon son humeur. Déjà que quand on lui pose des questions sur son passé il tique, alors de la à lui demandé s'il y est Tobias Eaton cela relève du suicide. Sans parle du fait qu'il se poserait encore plus de questions sur moi et mes origines. Pas sûre qu'il est avaler mon histoire pour le couteau de mon père.

Prise dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas rendue contre que quelqu'un s'est glissé près de moi, on me saisie le bras. Quelqu'un d'autre me tien les épaules pour me plaquer au lit. Je me débats mais j'ai trop mal pour me défendre. Je vois Peter qui me tire plus en arrière le bras.

« - Alors tu voulais me cassé le bras... Moi je vais te montrer qu'il ne faut jamais me menacer sans en payer le prix!»

L'autre personne me maintient plus fermement pendant que Peter me tire le bras et d'un coup de genou me le casse. La douleur est effroyable et sans un cri je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Des bruits se font autour de moi, j'ouvre les yeux . Nancy est en train de parler à deux personnes. J'ai l'impression que mon corps réagit plus lentement que d'habitude, mon bras me lance. Ma vue est trouble comme si j'immergais d'eau. J'essaye de me concentré sur la conservation qui se déroule devant moi. Il y a Quatre mais il me masque la vue sur l'autre interlocuteur. Je me redresse pour voir qui est-ce, mais j'ai peu de sens de l'équilibre. Je me fais remarquer et la conversation s'arrête. Nancy vient près de moi et du coup, c'est elle qui m'empêche de reconnaître la troisième personne.

« - Tu as le bras gauche de casser. Je t'ai mis le bras en plâtre et sous morphine mais tu peux avoir quelques fois mal. Si c'est le cas dis le moi! ... Sinon tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé?»

« - Je ne sais pas je dormais.»

J'ai pas envie de couvrir mes agresseurs, c'est simplement que maintenant j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je me doute bien que l'autre personne est Molly. Nancy à l'air perplexe.

« - J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis arriver ici. Tu étais inconsciente et il y a deux personnes qui se sont enfuient avant que j'ai pus les reconnaîtres.»

« - Comme je te l'ai dis j'en sais rien.»

« - Ok je te laisse on va discuter avec Quatre et Eric, après je reviens.»

Quand j'ai entendue qu'Eric est présent, je le cherche du regard. Nos regards se croisent, un long moment. Il a l'air un peu tendu, je lui sourie, puis il quitte la pièce suivit de Quatre et Nancy.

Malgré le fait que mon corps est engourdit je décide de me lever et d'écouter à la porte. Pendant que colle mon oreille à la porte, j'observe mon bras. Cest la première fois que j'ai un plâtre, c'est plus confortable que deux bouts de fer et du tissus en guise d'atèles. Je n'entends pas très bien leur conservation au travers de la porte, mais je comprends que mon avenir chez les Audacieux est compromis par mon bras. Je ne peux pas les laisser décider de mon avenir sans moi. Ni une ni deux j'ouvre la porte et je les toisent.

« - Pour vous je ne suis pas capable de suivre mon entraînement ici? Si j'ai a partir au moins que se soit prouver par un echec. Et pas par une blessure dû à une agression en pleine nuit.»

Tous me fixent en silence, seule différence sur leur visage c'est qu'Eric est souriant comme s'il est fier de ma réaction. Mais très vite il se reprends et se gratte la tête l'air indifférent. Les autres attendent une réaction du leader sur mon sort. C'est en soupirant qu'Eric annonce son choix.

« - On verra bien si tu as les tripes pour tenir ici, si tu souhaites poursuivre tu peux. File maintenant!»

« - Merci»

Je sourie, puis je ferme la porte. Je reste l'oreille collé à la porte, mais je n'entends plus ce qui se passe à l'intérieure. Du coup je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et j'attends que Nancy revienne. Un long moment s'écoule avant que je puisse revoir sa frimousse.

« - Alors ça va ton bras?»

« - Oui ça va, s'est pas la première fois que j'ai le bras cassé.»

« - Bah bon pour une ex fraternelle s'est étrange»

Mince j'ai oublier ce détail, je sourie à Nancy pour gagné du temps.

« - J'ai toujours été casse-cou, un jour j'ai chuté d'un arbre et je me suis cassé le bras à la réception.»

« - Ok. Viens avec moi tu vas pas dormir ici et risqué d'y laisser ton autre bras.»

« - Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plais»

« - Loin de moi cette idée.»

Puis elle part en souriant. Elle m'emmène dans son appartement qui est juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Il est décorer dans une ambiance zen. Tout est clair et épuré, c'est magnifique. Elle me présente son homme, mais en faite je le reconnais, c'est Zeke. Il me sourit et parle un temps avec moi. Puis Nancy me demande de la suivre et me montre ma chambre pour la nuit. C'est un bureau où se trouve dans un coin un lit de camps. Je remercie mon hôte qui m'aide à me changer pour me coucher, puis me laisse seule pour me reposer. J'entends des brides de conversation entre mes hôtes et j'apprends une chose intéressante. Zeke est un très bon ami de Quatre. S'il y a bien une personne qui pourrait me confirmer mon intuition ce serait bien Zeke. Sur cette bonne nouvelle je trouve vite le sommeil.

**Voilà c'est fini, c'est le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant il fait six pages. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Sinon pour Nancy normalement on ne devrait plus trop la voir, sauf si Jade décide de jouer à la rebelle. J'ai enfin mis mon flash-back, qu'en pensez-vous ? Sinon désolé mais j'ai un mal de chien à faire partir l'histoire d'amour entre Eric et Jade mais bon ils progressent ça va venir encore un peu de patience ! Bon voilà j'espère que mon chapitre ne vous pas laisser indifférents. **


	8. Défi et méfiance

**Salut à tous, je pensais pas publier avant demain, mais vu que c'est mon anniv' et que je me dis que beaucoup d'entre vous on aussi dû fêter leur anniv' dans l'année donc voici mon cadeau lol. Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

Un rayon de soleil vient m'éblouir le visage, je grimace en m'habituant au soleil. La douleur envahie mon corps, je réprime difficilement un grognement. Mon bras gauche et mes flans sont horriblement douloureux. Cela fait longtemps que je me suis retrouver dans un état pareil. Je quitte le lit de camps tant bien que mal et je rejoins Nancy dans le salon. Elle est souriante malgré ses traits encore ensommeillés. Je la salue et lui demande où se trouve la salle de bain, elle me répond le nez dans son café. Je vais sous la douche, j'ai mis du temps rien qu'a me déshabiller avec mon bras dans le plâtre. Enfin je me glisse sous la douche et j'ai profites de l'eau chaude qui coule sur moi. La douleur est moins présente sous la chaleur, ça fait un bien fou. Au bout d'un moment j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte.

« - C'est Nancy j'ai des vêtements propres pour toi, j'entre pour les poser sur la commode.»

« - Ok, merci c'est gentil.»

J'entends le va et vient de Nancy, je profite de ma douche encore quelques instants. L'eau de la douche s'éteint, je sors pour prendre une serviette et me sêche. Après plusieurs minutes je rejoins Nancy. Elle me fait une injection d'anti-douleur avnt de quitté son appartement pour retrouver les novices à la cafétéria.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je tombe nez à nez avec Zeke. Il sourit mais m'observe l'air grave. J'attends qu'il prends la parole. Je suis pas d'humeur de parler aujourd'hui, ma seule envie est de coller une branlé à mes deux agresseurs.

« - Salut Jade, comment tu te sens?»

« - Ca va, mais je dois me dépêche d'aller à la cafétéria, histoire d'avoir un truc à manger avant de reprendre l'entraînement.»

« - Ok je t'accompagne, j'ai un conseil à te donner.»

« - Je t'écoute, il y a un problème?»

« - Un peu, Nancy et moi on est sûres que tu sais plus que tu veux nous le dire par rapport à ton agression. Ne fais rien de stupide!»

« - Je ne suis pas stupide!»

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai dis Miss saut de l'ange. Enfin bref écoutes moi, tes agresseurs peuvent recommencer, alors évite d'être seule, surtout maintenant que tu es plus vulnérable. Que je te revois plus seule à traînée sur le toit comme l'autre soir ok? Entoure toi, ne sois jamais seule!»

« - Ok, dis moi tu es natif ou transfert?»

« - Natif bien évidement. Mon petit frère fais actuellement son initiation. Si tu restes ici tu devrais le voir.»

« - T'es super encourageant comme mec toi! Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je finisse sans faction!»

« - Non je le veux pas mais avoue que tes chances sont minimes.»

« - Zeke tu me connais pas assez mais j'adore relever les défis. »

« - Alors je te mets au défi. Sur ce moi je vais te laissé manger avec les novices, bye.»

Sur ce Zeke part, je l'observe et je le vois s'installe avec Quatre. Puis je cherches Gwen et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Quand je suis à table tout le monde se tait et observe mon bras en écharpe.

« - Arrêter de me fixer comme ça c'est gênant.»

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir quand je suis partie tu n'avais pas le bras dans le plâtre?» Me demande Gwen l'air inquiète.

« - Peter et Molly sont venus me voir une heure après ton départ pour me cassé le bras dans mon sommeil.»

« - T'es pas sérieuse là!» S'éclame Christina indignée.

« - Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous mentir.»

« - Et tu as prévue quelqu'un pour ne plus que cela se reproduise?»

« - Bah en faite j'ai pas voulu en parler à Quatre et Eric, je suis déjà sur la sellette. A cause de mon bras j'ai fahi me faire viré de suite alors j'ai pas voulu me faire plus remarquer.»

On continue de discuter un moment les autres me certifient qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec moi pour plus que cela arrive et on finit de petit déjeuner. Après dix minutes Quatre vient nous chercher et on monte sur le toit pour monter dans le train.

Une fois sur le toit on attends quelques instants avant que le train arrive, je me suis positionné en première sur la rame pour avoir le plus de temps pour monter dedans. Avec mon handicape j'ai eu un mal de chien à monter, heureusement que Gwen m'a un peu aidé pour me glisser à l'intérieure. On reste un moment à l'intérieure du train, puis Gwen reconnais les environs, elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour m'interpelle mais j'ai tellement mal que je lui colle une tape derrière la tête.

« - S'il te plais ne me touche plus les côtes si tu veux pas que je te jettes du train en marche. Tu m'a fais un mal de chien.»

« - Désolée je n'y ai plus pensé. On va aller dans les champs des Fraternels tu reconnais pas les lieux?»

Maintenant qu'elle ma fait la remarque, je reconnais l'endroit. Je suis sourie et Gwen me parle d'Antoine. Tout le reste du trajet elle parle que de lui, espérant le trouvé en train de travailler aux champs. Le train ralentit tout le monde se préparent à sauter, Gwen m'aide à me relevé et on sautent ensemble et on se réceptionne bien au sol. On se sourient mutuellement fières de notre saut. Puis on suit Quatre qui nous explique que s'il on est pas dans les cinq premiers au classement on risque de finir ici. Peter se renseigne sur la position de Quatre au classement et s'indigne de le savoir à un poste plus inférieur qu'a celui qu'il aurait dû avoir vu son classement. Une fois le portail passé, un camion arrive et l'un des fraternels qui sortent du véhicule, reconnais Tris l'appelant son son ancien prénom. Il discutent ensembles. Dans le lot de Fraternels j'en reconnais un en particulier, c'est Antoine. Et d'après ce que je vois il n'a pas mit de temps à remplacer Gwen dans son coeur. Il tient par la taille une jeune fille, mais je la trouve vraiment moins belle que la grande sauterelle. Elle est quelconque, de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux noirs, sans aucun charm à mon goût. Je plains la soeur de coeur, elle doit être briser. Je la cherche du regard, elle m'étonnes. Je pensais la trouvé triste mais non, elle fulmine, sans un mot elle s'éloigne. Je la suit, après nous être suffisamment éloigner du groupe, Gwen prend la parole.

« - Fait chier de le voir avec une autre. Je savais bien qu'en partant cela signifiait notre rupture, mais j'avais quand même espoir. Mais là ça craint, je pensais pas qu'il m'aurait déjà remplacer.»

« - Cherches pas trop, ce type est juste naze c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Puis une larme coule lentement sur le visage de Gwen, ça me fends le coeur de la voir triste. Mais très vite elle se repent et part rejoindre le groupe. Tris est en train de se faire réprimander par Quatre à l'écart du groupe. Il lui caresse le visage et je retient Gwen pour ne pas qu'elle interrompe un moment important pour eux. Puis il nous ordonne à tous de partir pour reprendre le train.

De retour chez les Audacieux, on déjeune puis on retourne à la salle d'entraînement et nous entamons les séries de combats. J'ai dû râler un coup pour avoir un combat, finalement Quatre m'a donné le combat de Tris et je me retrouve contre Molly. Intérieurement je suis heureuse, je vais pourvoir lui me venger d'elle et en plus sous les yeux de tous. Pour une vengeance c'est parfait. Je me replonge dans mon enfance, plus particulièrement quand j'étaite plus jeune avec le bras cassé et que j'avais dû apprendre à ma battre avec un seul bras. Par chance aujourd'hui mon bras droit est intacte, je ne serais donc pas désavantagée. Je suis en dernier combat. Je décide donc de me mettre le plus possible en condition avant mon combat. Au bout de quelques minutes le premier combat se termine, le vainqueur est Edward contre Peter. Il est vraiment dépiter d'avoir perdu. Je lui sourie fière de sa défaite et félicite Edward qui vient se loger dans les bras de Némésis. Je vais la voir pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir tenu mon engagement visa vis d'elle. Némésis m'explique qu'elle comprend et que même si je n'étais pas présente à quand même suivie mon programme avec Gwen. Cela me fait chaud au coeur qu'elles ont fait cet effort ensembles, on va voir si cela leurs à étés bénéfique. Puis elle va sur le ring pour le combat.

Le combat est lancé Némésis se retrouve face à Will. Némésis se lance la première ,tente une manchette mais l'adversaire esquive. Will riposte pour faire un enchaînement crochet uppercut. Némésis a pue se protéger pour le premier coup mais le second elle ne la pas vu et se l'ai pris de plein fouet et à reculer sur quelques pas. Némésis est déjà en difficulté, elle est dans les cordes et Will la martyrise de coups. Je m'avance du ring est crie sur Némésis.

« - Sors des cordes, tu vas tenir longtemps si tu restes ici ! Némésis tu peux le faire,allez courage. Tape dans les côtes,un bonne manchette!»

Le regard de Quatre se durcit mais ne dit rien, je me tais donc. Je vois ma protèges s'essaye de trouver une échappatoire. Elle donne une manchette suivie d'un uppercut dans le visage de Will. Ce dernier recule sous le choc et Némésis en profite pour sortir des cordes. Will se retrouve avec l'oeil gauche au beurre noir. Némésis quand-t-a elle, son arcade droite est fendue, son nez saigne, mais elle ne démérite pas et continue le combat. Le combat continu encore trois minutes, mais se fini par un K.O pour Némésis. Je me suis crisper quand j'ai vu qu'elle restait au sol, inconsciente. Je me précipite suivi de Gwen sur le ring pour porter Némésis hors ring, puis Zeke qui est arrivé pendant le combat vient prendre Némésis pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je profite des derniers instants pour donne quelques astuces à Gwen pour essaye de gagner le duel contre Christina. Je lui dis ne pas pas se paniquer et d'avoir une bonne garde, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle utilise sa vitesse pour frapper la première.

Les deux adversaires se placent sur le ring. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étudient un temps, puis Gwen fonce sur Christina et la frappe au visage, elle recule sous le coup mais se reprend vite. Les coups s'enchaînent mais les deux filles sont de niveau équivalant et elles ont dû mal à se départager. Gwen n'arrive pas à porter des coups suffisamment puissants pour faire un K.O. mais elle a quand même une bonne garde ce qui épuise Christina. Elle a beau frapper la grande sauterelle on à l'impression que cela ne l'affecte pas. Elle a vraiment travaillé sa position maintenant il ne reste plus à ce qu'elle se muscle et elle sera une vraie Audacieuse. Je suis vraiment fière de voir Gwen se révélée ainsi. Finalement au bout de huit minutes de combat acharné le combat se termine, Gwen est la vainqueur. Je la serre fort dans mon bras valide, quelques secondes après je monte sur le ring et me mets en garde en attendant que Molly fasse de même.

Molly se fou de moi, je ne réplique rien, j'attends quelle frappe la première, j'en profite pour fermer les yeux pour me concentré mais surtout pour la narguer. Rapidement elle cour sur moi je sens le ring bouger sous son poids et j'ouvre les yeux remplient d'une rage sans limites, d'un coup de pieds dans la mâchoire je tiens à distance la garce. Elle vacille pendant un instant et j'en profite pour foncé sur elle. De mon unique bras je lui donne dans la mâchoire déjà fragilisé un coup de poing suivi d'un coup de coude toujours pleine mâchoire. J'ai sentie l'os se fendre sous le coup. Et je fini par lui faucher les jambes, elle tombe au sol et tous entendent la mâchoire de Molly se briser dans un cri. Je continuer de la frapper à coup de pieds quand Quatre intervient.

« - Arrête Jade ! Elle est K.O.»

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle est dans cet état tant ma rage a pris le contrôle de mon esprit. Je cesse de l'attaquer et quitte le ring. Molly reprends conscience, à du mal à se relever et quitte aussi le ring mais plus péniblement. Quatre nous demande de quitte la salle et de profiter de temps de libres. Il part avec Molly direction l'infirmerie. Je pars avec Gwen le menton lever fièrement. Comme convenu hier on va au salon de tatouage, avant on est passé au dortoir récupérer mon croquis d'ailes. Sur le trajet Gwen me parle de ce qu'elle à choisie, c'est une phrase que je lui est souvent dite « La bêtise insiste toujours.» **(NAD: Citation d'Albert** **CAMUS. )**. Je sourie à cette phrase c'est vrai que je lui est souvent dite chez les Fraternels.

« -Pourquoi? Tu fais référence à quoi?»

« - Bah en faite cela me rappelle juste que parfois il faut mieux laisser tomber que de continuer sans réfléchir.»

« - Et en quoi tu deviens bête?»

« - Par rapport à Antoine par exemple y repenser comme s'il y avait de l'espoir ce matin et me faire mal quand le prend conscience de la réalité, au final ça vaut pas le coup.»

« - Mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu verras tu l'oubliera vite.»

« - Comment peux-tu en avoir la certitude?»

« - Parce que je l'ai déjà vécue!»

« - Ah oui et il s'appelait comment?»

« - Tu vas rire, May une copine à Matt.»

« - Une fille?»

« - Ouais, il y a un problème?»

« - Non mais il m'en avait jamais parlé avant, donc ça m'a surprit.»

« - Je suis pas sûre que de te révéler que j'ai déjà eu une expérience avec une nana alors qu'on dormait dans le même lit t'aurais mis super alèses je me trompes?»

« - Non c'est vrai. Par contre rassure moi tu n'a pas de vue sur moi?»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à gorge déployer. Gwen me regarde mi-figue, mi-raisin. Petit à petit j'ai cesser de rire, non sans mal. Avoir rie comme cela m'a réveiller la douleur au flan mais c'est très supportable.

« - Bien-sûr que non. Gwen tu me prends pour qui? Ok je te la raconte vite fait et on en parle plus. Et surtout si t'en parle je te fais la misère ok? J'ai eu une expérience avec une fille, ça duré le temps qu'elle se rende compte que c'était pas fait pour elle. May est partie en me brisant le coeur mais finalement je suis passé à autre chose. Et tu verras ça te fera la même chose pour Antoine. Franchement pour tout te dire j'ai plus envie d'un mec que d'une nana, rassure toi là-dessus.»

« - Oui un mec nommé Eric...»

« - Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je te garantie que je te dirais plus jamais quoique ce soit.»

Je lui est plaquée ma main sur la bouche pour pas qu'elle en dise plus, mais trop tard. Peut être que personne n'a entendu cette conversation, je regarde devant et derrière moi, personne l'escalier est dessert. Puis je lâche la pauvre Gwen. On est plus qu'a une dizaine de mètres du salon de tatouage, on y rentre.

**Attention changement de point de vue **omniscient**.**

Une personne finit de monter d'escalier et la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre l'intéresse au plus au point. Alors comme ça la jeune Jade est sous le charme d'Eric, Quatre sourit plus fort en repensant au fait qu'Eric mine de rien commence à de plus en plus lui posé des questions sur les performances de la petite Fraternelle à l'entraînement. Serait-il possible qu'Eric éprouve des sentiments pour elle ou est ce lui qui divague à force de pensée à Tris? Sur cette pensée Quatre retourne à son le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il croise Eric qui est en charmante compagnie. Une femme grande élancée, magnifique avec un petit quelque chose chez elle qui faisait pensée à Quatre à la novice Jade. Le même style dans sa façon de se tenir et de marcher qu'elle mais cette femme devait bien avoir tente ans, l'une des plus âgées chez les Audacieux. Elle est native d'ici, se nomme Aphrodite la meilleure combattante au corps à corps que l'on est eu depuis des années et a une réputation légère. Tout ce qu'Eric recherche c'est à dire une belle femme qui ne lui demande pas trop d'attention pour passé du bon temps avec. Le leader change très souvent de compagne,trop souvent au goût de Quatre. La femme embrasse une dernière fois son amant et s'en va. Eric propose à Quatre d'aller discuter ensemble au Furisous des novices.

Une fois arrivée au Furious ils s'installent sur une banquette et après un instant une serveuse prend en note la commande et leur apporte.

« - Alors comment c'est passé les combats cet après-midi?»

« - Il n'y a eu aucun abandon depuis ton incident avec Christina...»

« - Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, de toute façon ma méthode marche et elle est pas morte, que je sache.»

« - Mouais bref, Il y a eu pas mal de casse aujourd'hui Edward à mis K. O. Peter un instant, Némésis est mise K.O. par Will et est partit à l'infirmerie.»

« - De toute façon elle fait pas l'affaire cette nana là.»

« - A ma grande surprise Gwen à mis or état de munir Christina. Et pour le dernier combat j'ai eu une petite surprise.»

« - Laquelle?»

« - Normalement j'avais prévu de faire combattre Molly et Tris mais la Fraternelle à tellement râlé que je lui donner un combat...»

« - Mais tu te rends comptes qu'elle s'est fait cassé le bras la veille et toi tu l'envoi au combat! Et Molly c'est pas le meilleure choix moi j'aurai mis Tris!»

« - Déjà je l'ai pas forcé à le faire, mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle voulais vraiment se battre. En plus elle m'a bluffer. Le combat n'a pas durer plus de deux minutes à maintenu à distance Molly de façon à pas prendre un seul coup et puis elle l'a mise K.O. un moment. J'ai dû donc emmené Molly à l'infirmerie. Jade m'a vraiment impressionné, c'est une furie quand elle se bat cette fille. Je sais pas où elle a pu apprendre à se battre ainsi?»

« - Elle commence vraiment à me plaire cette novice.»

Eric se tait juste près cette phrase, comme s'il s'était couper en disant ça. Puis fait mine de rien et reprend notre conversation. Lui aussi il est curieux sur les connaissances du combat que Jade a. On parle une bonne heure encore de tout cela en sirotant nos verres. Jade est pas mal de fois revenue sur le tapis. Apparemment elle obsède notre leader. Une fois les verres terminer nous sortons et j'ai le plaisir de voir Jade et Gwen sortir du salon de tatouage. Je décide d'appeler Jade pour la félicité devant Eric, cela peut être intéressant de voir la réaction d'Eric.

**Voila c'est fini, toujours aussi court. Dites moi si le changement de point de vue vous a plus. **


End file.
